Finding Ali
by RavensFire 1803
Summary: When darkness emerges once more. Riku must protect the only thing he loves, his only daughter Ali. After being captured by the darkness, Ali must fight her way home even if her darkness consumes her heart. Will Riku find Ali before her time runs out? Or will she survive this nightmare and save a few new friends along the way? (I'm horrible with summary, Sorry everyone )
1. story info

Hello fanfiction readers! it has been forever since I have posted a story. But I've had a horrible case of writers block for like two years and now I think I'm getting my mojo back. Anyways I just wanted to go through some thing. I know my main character's name is Alias but that is not how you pronounce it its **(Ali-a-s)** I have no idea if I did that right but oh well, you can always refer to her as Ali cause that's her nickname.

I also wanted to apologize for all the mistakes in this story my grammar sucks really bad but hey at least you will get the idea. **I do not own anything from Kingdom hearts or the characters. I own my character only! I'm only going to say this once cause I hate putting it in every chapter.**

Now I would like you guys to know at least five of my main characters you will be meeting in this story and that I will be working on. **(I'm sorry any Mary sue and such, I can't really help it for my characters)** Starting with:

Alias ( Daughter to Riku)

Age: 19

Height: 5'5

Weight: 150

Eye color: lavender (Left eye) Light blue ( right eye)

Hair color: White with red tint

Hair length and style: looks like Riku's hair but thicker and down to waist, normally in ponytail or braid

hobbies: drawing, training, singing, reading

personality: Kind, timid, bad temper if provoked, caring, protective, bottles everything up like feelings

dislikes; yelling, crying, fighting ( only if she has to)

Friends: Mira, Rin, Matt and Tyler

Mira( Daughter to Sora)

Age: 18

Weight: 155

Height: 5'3

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Hair length and style: Shoulder length and has low spikes like Sora's hair

hobbies: Sleeping, eating, playing video games, cheating off of Ali's homework/notes, likes to joke around with Ali and pick on her in a fun way.

Dislikes: being lied to, being quiet, betrayed, being yelled at

Friends: Shiro and Ali

Rin( Ali's room mate)

Age: 20

Height: 5'6

Weight: 169

eye color: Green

Hair color: Blond with brown highlights

Hair length and style: Mid-back with side bang covering left eye, straight

hobbies: cooking, dancing, cutting hair, training

dislikes: Lied to, pitied, getting close to someone

Friends: Ty, Matt and Ali

Matt

Age: 19

Height: 5'9

Weight: 200 ( all muscle)

Eye color: Dark blue

Hair color: Dark red

hair style and length: lightly touches his shoulders, uneven bangs some what covering his eyes

hobbies: Training with Ty and Ali, playing the guitar, playing video games, cooking ( starting to learn), laughing, talking, joking around, working out

Dislikes: not being able to help his friends, being talked down at, treated like a child, being lied to (who doesn't hate being lied to)

Darius (Matt's older brother)

Age: 24

Height: 6'0

Weight: 210 ( all muscle)

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Black

Hair style and length: Short, with messy bangs that cover his eyes

Hobbies: Going on missions, training, teasing Ali and his brother, fighting

Dislike: being disobeyed, stood up against, out shined

Tyler ( Matt's best friend)

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Weight: 178

Eye color: Silver

Hair color: bright green

Hair style and length: past shoulders ( normally in a low ponytail) has no bangs

Hobbies: playing video games, picking on friends, playing target practice with Rin ( using suction cup arrows and shooting her at random times) training with friends, pissing off Darius

Dislikes: being lied to, failing, being beaten at things ( sore loser)


	2. Chapter 1

Finding Ali

3:49am

(Alias' POV)

I had that dream again. It's the same every time and I'm starting to worry. Dad is having the same feeling. He says he's scared that his past is starting to catch up and that I'll be facing it when it does.

To be honest, I'm a bit scared myself. After everything that my father went through is enough to give you nightmare for the rest of your life. But he's trained me to use my powers of darkness for good. Weird I know but darkness can be use for good, right?

Dad also says that I'm only allowed to use darkness as a last resort if I'm fight against someone. I just have to train harder with my Keyblade so I don't have to use my darkness.

Well I'm gonna try and go back to sleep... hopefully.

A

* * *

It was a long night. Nothing but nightmares.

As far as I can remember I've had these nightmares. A woman dressed in black with a raven on her shoulder comes and kidnaps me from my bed. I can feel myself sink into the black vortex she creates swallowing me whole. I call for my father and when he comes I'm already fully into the vortex and my hand was the only thing reaching out for father. I can feel his strong hand grab mine to bring me back but I lose him quickly.

Her laughter haunts my mind day and night, sometimes I can't the difference.

I shake my head and continue brushing my silver hair. Dad knocks at that door and walks in with his coffee in hand.

" Breakfast is ready Ali. I'm driving you to school today so hurry up and come eat," he said and took a sip of coffee. I nodded my head and he shuts the door. I finish putting my hair in a high pony tail and fluff up my bangs I grab my back pack and head downstairs to join dad.

* * *

Riku's POV

I had to check up on Ali. She is me when I get up in the morning. Nce I know she was okay I head back downstairs and finish breakfast. About ten minutes later she comes down to eat. I wear she eats one thing and says she's full. I don't know why she does it.

" Are you picking me up after school?" she asks me

" Sadly no, I'm gonna have to stay after. I have a project that need so to be finished by tomorrow. So I want you to walk home with Sora and Mira," I tell her and she smiles at me, " okay."

She has her mother's beautiful smile. Gosh I miss her, sassy as hell but she was special to me. When she died giving birth to Alias I was devastated. Yeah I know I got everyone else but Alias was my biggest concern. I didn't know how to take care of a baby but Sora and Kairi were nice enough to show me the ropes.

Ali and I have been through a lot and now that she is dreaming of being kidnap puts me on edge. Whenever she dreams of things like that it normally comes true and that's what scares me. She could be kidnapped today, tomorrow, or a week from now. I just have to prepare her and myself for it when it happens.

I look at my watch. 7:35. I start to gather my things and Alias is already to go. I drink the rest of my coffee, get my shoes on and run out the door.

* * *

Alias' POV

Dad is always in a hurry. School doesn't start until 8:20am. He has a habit of forgetting his suitcase and keys. I grab both off the counter including my backpack. I head out the door and run right into dad, I held up his suitcase and keys.

" I think you need these to go to work," I laughed and he grabbed the items out of my hands and chuckled a little bit.

" Okay miss sassy let get going before your late for school," he said and we head to the car.

We oull up to the school and I give dad a hug and kiss good bye.

"See you later dad," I chimed as I got out of the car.

" See ya later kiddo. Remember to walk with Sora today," and I nodded in response.

" I will dad, have a good day at work," I smiled and I ran off to school.

(later that day)

"Hey Ali can I please borrow your math notes?" Mira asked and I look up from my book.

" What;s wrong with your notes?" I asked as I adjusted my reading glasses.

" I forgot to do them over the weekend!" she whined and I rolled my eyes.

" You need to lay off playing video games and start focusing on school Mimi," I warned as I got my notes out and handed them to her.

" I know I'm sorry. I'll try extra hard next time," she smiled as she turned around in her seat.

'Sure you will' I thought and I return to my book but I was soon tapped on the shoulder by Shiro Kana, the guy that I have a huge crush on.

" Hey Alias, I need to ask you something at lunch can you meet me by the soccer field?" he asks and I blush a little.

" S-Sure I can," I smiled and he nodded and headed back to his seat that was two rows away from me.

( Lunch Time)

" Thanks for letting me use your notes Ali. I owe you big time!" Mira chimed as she handed my notes back when we got to my locker.

"Its fine. Man I'm so tired," I sighed and she gave me a worried look.

" Let me guess it's the nightmares again," she stated in a low tone and I nodded.

" Be careful okay. I worry ya know," she said and I nodded my head once more.

" I know you do. Anyways I have go talk to Shiro for a little bit. I'll meet up with you later okay?" I said giving her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

" Okay see ya later."

( At the soccer field)

" Hey you made it," Shiro smiled as he came towards me with his lunch.

" What did you need to ask me?" I blushed

'maybe he's gonna ask me out?!'

" I just wanted to know what Mira like to do," he said and my heart dropped.

...What...

" Oh you know, video game eating junk food and sleeping a lot," I laughed trying to hid my broken heart.

" Oh okay, does she have any dream dates? I'm sure she's told you. I've been meaning to ask her out for a while but I didn't have the guts to do so," he laughed scratching his head.

" Your gonna have to ask her about that," I said walking backwards

'I can't believe this!'

"Alright thanks Ali," he smiled and I was quiet. I turned fully and I took off running.

'I WANT TO GO HOME!'

I ran past Mira, ignoring her greeting.

(After 6th hour)

I stood at my locker grabbing my textbooks.

'I'm so not looking forward to the walk home with Mira.'

"Alias! Alias! You won't believe what happened!" Mira came running. I was half tempted to slam my locker door in her face and knock her out but I couldn't do it.

" What happened?" I asked trying to sound excited, I clenched my backpack.

"Shiro asked me out! Can you believe it!? This day can't get any better!" She squealed.

'SHUT UP!'

"I'm happy for you Mimi," I gave her a fake smile

'I just want to kill her. Stop being so happy!'

We walked out the front door and there was 'Uncle' Sora.

'I love uncle Sora dearly but dad is right. He is pretty annoying most of the time.'

" Hey girls, how was school?" he asked cheerfully and he gave me a look of concern. I guess I wasn't hiding my anger that well and it was showing.

" School was awesome!" Mira answered and Sora smiled.

" How about you Ali?" he asked as he walked between Mira and I.

" It was okay I guess," I said quietly, " I just have a ton of homework to do."

Mira went on about her day. Every word was like trigger word to my temper. One bad thing about my darkness is that it shows when I'm pissed off and that happens a lot.

A forth way home I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted to do was run. Mira was talking non-stop about how much she loves Shiro and that she is excited to go on their date.

'Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!'

I fed up with it and I took off as fast as I could away from Sora and Mira

"Alias! Your father told you to walk home with me!" Sora called out as he ran after me along with Mira.

"I'm going home on my own!" one perk of being in track is that I could out run anyone in the damn school.

I got to my front yard, jumped up the stairs, unlocked the door and went inside. I can finally have a moment of peace so I can calm down and catch my breath. The phone rang and it was Dad's office. I know I'm gonna be in big trouble if I don't answer...


	3. Chapter 2

Finding Ali chapter two

Riku's POV

I got a call from Sora. Alias took off home. According to Sora, She was in a very bad mood and knowing my daughter, her darkness must have showed slightly and Sora noticed it right away. I decided to call home knowing she was home by now.

3 rings later...

" Hello?" Alias answered her voice was quiet and shaky.

" Ali, are you okay? Sora called and told me what happened. He's worried about you," I said and I heard a small sigh from her.

" I know. It's just Mira was asked out by a guy that I liked and she wouldn't shut up about how much she loved him and I just got pissed off, so I ran away. I didn't want my temper to blow off on them. I'm sorry to disobey you dad," she explained and I gave a sigh.

" Well I'm happy you got home safely. We'll talk a bit more when I get home okay? You not in trouble or anything so don't worry. Just stay home and relax for a bit," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home," her quiet voice said, " I love you."

" I love you too honey. I'll be home soon," I responded and I hung up.

" Well at least she is okay for now."

(About three hours later)

I walk through the front door and I noticed that the living room lamp was on. I loosened my tie and walked in there and found Ali passed out on the sofa.

' she must have fell asleep doing homework,' I laughed in my head. I shut the TV off and gather her things up inside her backpack and placed it on the table. I walked back into the living room and took Ali into my arms.

'For how tall she is. She weighs like her mother," I thought and she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest.

'She hasn't done this since she was little' I smile, I climb the stairs carefully and get to her room.

I place her gently in her bed and took her shoes off, placing them by her desk. I cover her with her comforter and kiss her gently on her forehead.

" Good night Ali," I whispered planting another kiss on her head before leaving her room.

I walk back down stairs and checked her homework just to see if I need to wake her up early for to finish it. I should have guessed, she has it all done and everything is correct.

" Just like her old man," I laughed and I look over at the pictures on the wall. It was almost like a timeline. Starting at her first birthday, then going to a vacation we took to the island, her first tooth she lost and she was giving me a silly smile. One picture was my absolute favorite, it was when we were baking a cake for my birthday and she had flour all over her face and frosting on her nose.

'She's the light of my life. By far the best thing that Rose could have ever given me,'

A scream quickly snapped me out of my thoughts and I fled up the stairs knowing it was Ali having a nightmare but what happened after I got up to her room was something that I was terrified for years. Her kidnapping...

* * *

(Alias' POV)

I woke up in my room. Dad must have put me to bed early, I sat up and felt a weird feeling.

'Something's not right here'

I look around my room it was dark so I turned my bedside lamp on and a raven cawed at me and I scream! Then, there was that laughter that has been haunting me, a hand muffled my scream and I could hear pounding at my door. I bit down on the hand covering my mouth and screamed out to dad to save me but there was still pounding at my door.

The laughter got louder, "I will see you soon enough my dear."

I started sinking in my bed. Its just like my dream!

"DAD! DAD HELPME!"

I couldn't get out of my bed the vortex kept on swallowing me. I panic and kept screaming out for dad. Dad was finally able to bust down my door and grabbed my hand, I could still see him.

" Dad help me! Help me please," I cry Dad's grip got tighter.

" I got you Al!" He struggled and I kept going down into the vortex.

" dad I can't hold on anymore!" I cried as my head was devoured by the vortex.

" I'll find you Alias! I promise!" I heard him call out and his grip was slipping and I soon lost him. I could hear him call out to me.. I start to cry.

" I'm scared! I want to go back to my dad!" I cry out loud, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey calm down," a voice said very softly, " you are okay."

A hand grabbed mine softly and a figure came out of the shadows but I passed out before I could see his face...

* * *

(Riku's POV)

I starteed freaking out so I called Sora.

Sora: Hello?

Me: Sora! You gotta help me! Ali just got taken by the darkness! I have to go save her before it's to late.

Sora: Whoa hang on a sec man. Ali got taken?

Me: YES! I have to go and get her back! I can't lose her like I did her mother!

Sora: Alright hang in there for a few minutes. We'll go looking together.

Me: Alright, I'm packing as we speak.

Sora: see ya in a bit (hangs up)

I feel bad for taking him with me but I know he knows that worlds better than I do. So I continue packing for my journey to save my daughter.


	4. Chapter 3

Finding Ali chapter three

(Sora's POV)

Kairi sat up in the bed and watched me pack up a backpack.

" Poor Ali, she must be terrified right now," Kairi stated while she played with her hair.

" I know and Riku is freaking out right now. I'm sorry I have to go and leave you girls here," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

" I know Sora, You don't have to worry about things here. Mira and I will be okay, I'm sure Mira will understand in the morning. I can hold the fort down while your gone," she smiled and I gave her a worried smile back.

" I knew this was going to come but I didn't think it would come this quick," I said and I started changing in my normal day clothes which was a white dress shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

" You just focus on getting Alias safe home. Okay?" she asked and she gave me a hug. The door creaked open and it was Mira, it looked like I woke her up by mistake.

" What's going on?" she asked tiredly, Kairi and I look at each other.

" Mira was taken by the darkness. Riku wants me to help get her back. I need you to stay here with your mother and hold the house down until I get back," I told her and she just looked up at me.

" Oh no, please bring her back dad. I need to talk to her. She wouldn't answer any of my text messages yesterday after school. I have a feeling it had something to do with what I did," she said tugging at her hair. I couldn't tell her why Ali took off yesterday, she'll find out soon enough.

" I need to go before Riku calls again freaking out that I'm not there. I need you to be good and listen to your mother. If I find out you have been misbehaving I will ground you until you graduate. Do I make myself clear. Just stay here okay. (I look at Kairi) I don't know when I'll get back Kairi," I said and she nodded.

"Just make sure it's not as long as last time," she laughed and I gave her a smile.

" I can't make any promises with that but I'll try to get home as fast as I can," I gave her a kiss along with my daughter. I grabbed my backpack and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I left.

" Bye dad be careful. When you find Ali, tell her I'm sorry," She said with a sad face. She must have gotten that feeling it was her fault for triggering her darkness. I pulled her into an embrace.

" I will bring her back and you can tell her yourself Mira. Just stay here until then okay?" I asked and she nodded into my chest. My cell phone buzzed and it was Riku.

" I have to go sweetheart. Do good in school okay?" I smiled as I started for the door.

" I will, be careful dad I love you," she called out and I smiled at her and said, " I love you too."

* * *

Riku's POV

I'm still running around packing my backpack and Sora walks into my bedroom.

" Hey man I'm here ready to go. You need any help?" he said and I said no.

He sat on the bed and watched as I crammed a few pairs of clothing in the pack.

" Thanks for helping me Sora. I'm sorry to rip you away from Kairi and Mira but I didn't know who to turn to," He said as I sat down to collect my thoughts.

" Hey it's okay, their worried about Ali too and they what to make sure she is back safe and sound," He said gripping my shoulder, "we'll find her Riku. We'll start at Yen Sid's place. He may have a clue to where we can start looking for her."

" yeah maybe he will. Then we will hit King mickey's place see if he has an idea where she could be," I stated and I stood up, zipped my backpack and headed downstairs and grab two pictures of Ali. My favorite picture and then a most recent school photo of her as reference when asking around.

" There I'm all ready to head out. We taking the gummi ship?" I asked and he nodded.

" Yeah It's on the island though," Sore responded and I nodded

" Then let's go the more we stay here the farther Ali is away from us," I said and we ran out the door and departed for our journey.

* * *

Alia's POV

I woke up soaking wet. Rain? Where am I? I sucked that I was still in my school uniform and it was freaking cold outside. I walk to the end of the alley and poked my head out to see where I was, it was so dark here.

'This must be the world my dad was talking about. The world that he was stuck in for a couple years.'

I wrap my arms around myself and walked out, water splashing up at me soaking my knee socks. I hate rain, so much. I kept walking and watching my surroundings cause I remember what dad told me about this place.

'Always watch your back'

The place looked like an abandon ghost city. But what was weird is that street lights were on, skyscraper lights were on as if people were living in them. I saw a tower, it must have been the city square. I head over there to get out of the rain but soon neo-shadows started surrounding me.

" Man! I'm not in the mood to deal with this!" I hollered and summoned my Keyblade. As soon as I did that they all pounced on me as if my Keyblade was a trigger object.

I ran, defended myself, sliced and diced my way to the tower. They blocked the entrance so I decided to run up the tower like dad did when he was my age.

'This is my last chance! I have to use my darkness!'

I pushed off the tower so I was free falling down. I focused all my dark energy into my left fist and dived to the ground, fist first making a huge indent into the concrete. I killed all the neo-shadows with the shock wave. I got my balance and I started panting hard, it was hard to use that much darkness in one attack. Dad always told me to not over do things like that but I had no other choice. I looked around and didn't see anything so I started making my way back to the tower entrance so I could get out of the rain for a little bit.

" Very good. I would expect nothing more for Riku's offspring," a woman's voice smoothly said.

I look frantically around for the voice's body.

"Who are you!?" I called into the darkness and there was another laugh, I turn around and the woman was standing right behind me. I scream and stumble backwards.

" She's a bit jumpy if you ask me. Are you sure it's really her?" a male voice said as he walked out of the shadows. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He also seemed to look like a 20 year old to me but I could be wrong.

He walks next to the woman and smirks dangerously at me. I'm guess that is Maleficent. Dad told me a lot about her and what she did to him.

" everything will be explained in due time child. For now why don't you rest," she laughed and casted a sleep spell at me but I was able to reflex the spell in another direction. I quickly stood up and started to run.

" It seems she still has some energy left in her. Can I play with her for a bit Maleficent?" the guy asked and she flicked her hand.

" I don't care. Just make sure she is alive after your done. I have certain plans for her and I wish her alive to do it," she said and she disappeared into the darkness engulfed in flames.

" This is gonna be fun," he smirked, I said nothing except prepare for a fight.

The guy came after me, just cackling away as his weapon hit my Keyblade repeatedly.

'I can't take much more of this!'

I repelled his sword knocking him back a few feet.

" Are you gonna play now? I'm getting impatient with you girl!' he laughed and I glared at him.

" Oh you wanna play huh? Then fine! (I let my Keyblade disappear) Let's play!" I said and I charged at him focusing my darkness in my fists. I was able to land a really good hit on his face. I ran to the side and grabbed a pipe on the ground and was able to transform it into a lance. Blocking his attacks I whacked him off to the side and he hit a building. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

" Now this is what I'm talking about! I finally found a worthy opponent to fight," he laughed and he started coming after me. I quickly transform my lance into a giant hammer and run towards him just to gain momentum. When I think I'm close enough I plant my feet in a stable position and swing my hammer and make a direct hit and sent him flying up in the air. When he came back down I hit him again and send him flying into another building knocking him out. I hear cheering and laughing I look of to a building behind me. It seems I gathered an audience. They all jumped off the building and came towards me laughing and cheering.

" Dude how did you do that you gotta teach me those move!" guy #1 said as he looked at my hammer.

" Yeah no one has ever been able to fight Darius and win," Guy #3 added

" No kidding. Your gonna be a legend ," guy #2 said with a huge smile.

" I don't know what's going on," I said and guy #3 wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we started walking.

" You'll know soon enough," a girl's voice said out of no where. There was a huge gust of wind sending the four of us backwards. I was caught in the current and I hit a building and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Finding ali chapter four

Riku's POV

Sora and I got to Yen Sid's place finally. Sora is such a crazy driver! How did Donald and Goofy survive the journey with Sora driving I would never know. We walking into the tower and started to climb the stairs. We knocked on his door and it magically opened.

" I have been waiting for you Sora and Riku. What may I do for you both," He asked as he sat up in his chair. I walked up and bowed to him.

" Master Yen Sid, I need your help. My daughter Alias was taken by the darkness and I need to find her," I informed and he nodded his head.

" hmm, very interesting. I should have seen this happen. This must be Maleficent's doing," He wondered out loud and I nodded.

" I was thinking that same thing. Ali has been having nightmares about her being taken by the darkness," I informed him and he looked even more interested in what I had to say.

" That is most interesting to hear... ( closes his eyes and focuses in on Alias' energy) look in the mirror and it will help you on your journey," he pointed and Sora and I looked over at the mirror hanging on his left wall.

"It's Ali!" Sora yelled and we watched her fight some crazy guy.

" She's losing the fight," I whispered.

( You wanna play huh? -Keyblade disappears- then let's play!)

"She's over using her darkness. I warned her what would happen," I worried and the mirror faded out of the fight.

" I am sorry but I cannot hold visions for very long," yen Sid said and I nodded.

" it's fine sir, thank you for showing me," I said and We both bow to him.

" But I must warn you both. If Maleficence's plans follows suit. You may never be able to save Alias. The girl's heart hold a very dark energy and if it were to be released. There may be no world that can hid from the darkness lurking in her heart. She will be lost forever in her own darkness. Make haste and save the worlds before it's to late," he ordered and we nodded our heads.

" Yes sir, thank you for your insight," I said and we headed out the door. While we were running down the stairs.

" Hey Riku did you recognize the world that Ali was in?" Sora panted and I shook my head.

" I was to focused on Ali," I responded and he sighed.

" It look familiar to me I just couldn't put my finger on it," he wondered out loud as we got into the gummi ship.

" Maybe King Mickey may know a bit more. At least we know Ali is okay for now," I said then I thought back to what Yen Sid said about Ali.

'could it be true? Can Ali really destroy all the worlds and her darkness could kill her? I'm so sorry for giving you the darkness Ali. Please forgive me,'

* * *

Alias' POV

I woke up on the ground of a cell.

'Great I'm a prisoner now? Awesome...'

Soon a wave of shivers took me. I forgot that I was still in my school uniform with no jacket or shoes AND I'm still soaking wet.

" Hey, new girl you awake finally?" a guy said. I tried to peek out between the cold bars and I saw another guy with dark red hair and blue eyes.

" Who are you?" I asked and I could hear a shuffling in his cell.

"Here, take my spare clothes and get out of your wet ones. They may be to big but it's something dry. I'll tell you my name once you get dressed," he said and handed me a pair of jeans with the knees ripped apart, dry socks, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

" thank you, you didn't have to do this," I said and I gently took the clothes out of his hand, lightly touching his fingers. That sent shivers down my spine. What was that about? Ignoring the feeling I quickly got out of my wet uniform and put his clothes on. Man he smells amazing I could get drunk off his scent. I finally started to get warmed up.

" You all dressed?" he asked and I smiled a bit.

" Yes thank you very much for the clothes,' I answered and I heard a little chuckle.

" I don't like seeing someone freezing their ass off. I'm Matt," He offered his hand to shake.

" I'm Alias," and I shook his hand.

" That's a nice name. I hear you kicked Darius's ass when you got here. That's pretty awesome to have done that," he laughed and I smiled.

" He brought it on himself. I had a really good teacher," I smiled thinking about me dad.

" Who was your teacher?" he asked I leaned against the wall where his cell is.

" Riku," I answered and I heard a small gasp.

" No way! Dude he's super famous around here. He was the first one to have ever broken away from the darkness. How the hell did you get here?" he said in shock.

" That's the thing. I don't know. I just want to go back home, I miss my dad," I replied

" Maleficent must have a plan for you. I mean your darkness over powered Darius. And he is one of the best fighters here. His girlfriend is just as crazy as him," he stated and I said nothing.

" I guess I might have met her for a few seconds before I was knocked out," I informed.

" Yeah that sounds like Lu," he said and you could hear him sit down.

" How old are you?"

" I turn 19 in three days"

" Oh wow, well happy early birthday," he chuckled and I to with him.

" Yeah some birthday."

" I'm 19 also."

"oh that's cool. I know someone who's actually my age here," I laughed

" I like you already Alias," I heard him say. It was nice to hear that once in a while. But I can't true to easily. I don't know if he is as bad as that guy Darius.

" So how did you get here?" I asked and I heard a sigh.

" My world was consumed by darkness. It was only my brother and I who survived the ordeal. You know Darius? Yeah... He's my older brother crazy right. He is obsessed over Maleficent and his girlfriend Lu," he said, " I'm the milder out us both of us."  
" That must suck having a sibling that crazy. I'm a single child so I have no idea what your going through but it sounds like a rocky relationship with him," I said and he was quiet.

" It's funny. He's the one that threw me in here. All because I wouldn't listen to him or Lu," he snapped, " The darkness really is starting to destroy his reasoning and it will kill him someday."

I was quiet.

" And I can't wait for that day to come. I'll finally be able to get the hell out of this place and lead a normal life for once," he wished and I gave him a sad look though he couldn't see it.

" Life isn't that easy after you get out of here. My dad told me it took him forever to start acting normal and that's when he found my mom and had me," I informed him, " It took him about ten years to get back to normal and now that I'm away from him he has to come back to the darkness to find me. I know he knows it was Maleficent who took me and he should be here soon to save me and maybe he can save everyone here."

" That would be nice... But don't get your hopes up. The darkness will destroy your hopes in a second if it can find it," Matt said and he adjusted himself against the wall.

" But there is always a chance. At least that's what dad always said..." I trailed off. Foot steps sounded coming down the corridor.

"It's Darius," I heard Matt said quietly, " be quiet okay?"

" Well hello runt, did you miss me?" Darius sneered and I glared at him.

" That's a good look for you. I can really see the hatred in your eyes. I see my baby brother gave you some clothes to wear, to be honest you looked cute all wet in that small uniform. You looked like a little lost puppy in the rain," he chimed and I was quiet.

" And you looked good with your head smashed against the side of a brick building," I responded, " and your little girlfriend had to come and save your ass."

" You shut up about that!" he punched my cell door making it clang.

" I bet you she laughs about you being defeated by a girl half your height," I laughed. Two can play at this game.

" Yeah but it didn't help that she was the one that knocked you out and threw you against that wall for hurting me," a dog man chuckled.

" So his little girlfriend came and save the day for him. Man you must hide behind her when things get a little rough," I wondered out loud. I could hear Matt snicker in his cell.

" Can it! Anyways Maleficent want to see you... now," he said, "Pete unlock her cell and bring her to Maleficent. Before I kill her," he glared at me.

" B-But she's dangerous!" he whined.

"You weren't complaining a few seconds ago! Now do it, before I do worse to you!' Darius ordered and walked away all hot headed, " oh and other thing. Let my brother out I think he's learned his lesson about not listening." and continued walking away.

" This is bull crap. Why do I have to do all the dirty work?" Pete mumbled as he unlocked my door, " now be a good girl and stay put and I won't have to put a hurt on you." and I just gave a small laugh.

'yeah like he could be any challenge.'

Pete unlocked Matt's cell and he walked out and looked at me. Man just the look of him makes me blush. He's a million time hotter than Shiro. He's so tall... I snap out of the sensation and smile at him.

" The name matches the pretty face," he commented and shook my hand again, " It's nice to finally look at you after hearing your voice Alias." I blush a little bit.

" Come on now we don't have all day to look into each others eyes. I have a schedule to stick to or I get into big trouble," Pete says and he pushes us forward to start walking.

" Don't mind Pete he's Maleficent's little bitch boy," Matt whispered in my ear and we chuckled.

" What are you to laughing about?" Pete pushed and Matt looked at him, gave him a glare and continued whispering funny things about him making me giggle more.

" I don't get kids now days," Pete huffed and we walking into a meeting hall where Maleficent was standing at the end of the table.

"I'll wait for you on the other side of that door 'kay?" Matt said and patted me on the back and left before I could say anything.

" Brought the brat for ya Maleficent. I-Is there anything else I can do for ya?" Pete asked as if he was gonna get yelled at.

" No that will be all. I wish to talk to the young girl alone. Now leave," she ordered and Pete took off out of the meeting room.

'So she really does exist.'

" I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. Why don't you have a seat," she offered and I shook my head.

" I have a pretty good idea why I'm here. I would like to stand," I answered and she gave me a grin.

" Very well. You are very unique my dear. One of a kind. You are actually more powerful than your 'father' leads you on. I'm only here to serve you a better purpose. You can become more powerful than anyone here! And that will be very useful in the near future my girl," she said and I glared at her.

" What's wrong with the way I am now? I like my life the way it is now. So it was kinda pointless to bring me here. I'm not going to become your dog like you did to my father. He's warned me of all your little tricks and I'm not going to give in to you that easily," I warned and she laughed.

" I wouldn't expect you to in such a short amount of time. But your father gave into the darkness of his heart in time, it just needed a little push. You are exactly like your father but much more powerful than him by far. Your darkness with overpower you and you will give in. It's only the matter of time. Did your father ever tell you he came running to me for help? He practically beg me for help," she laughed.

" My father is to proud for that!' I snapped and she laughed again.

" That may be now. But when he was a child he did. And he did everything that I asked him to without question. It was just that much easier to conquer his heart," she stated.

" I know what you are doing... Your trying to get my temper up cause that makes my darkness come out but it won't work Maleficent. I'm stronger than that," I growled and she smirked.

" We will see about that. Oh Matt," she called softly and Matt came curiously, " show Alias the good hospitality we have to offer. I'm sure she would enjoy a nice warm bath." and she pushed me towards Matt who said nothing except for taking my hand and literally dragging me out of the meeting hall.

"Matt, you okay?" I asked and he stopped.

" Sorry about that. She just gives me the creeps really bad. Come on I'll introduce you to the others. Their not bad at all, their just crazy in a funny way. You know, I'm sure you had at least one crazy friend at your home world," he laughed and I gave a small giggle.

'yeah, she's the one that took Shiro out from under me.'

We heard running down the hall and it was another guy about my age if not younger.

" Yo Matt! Wait up!" he called out and Matt smiled.

" Hey Ty," Matt greeted with a smile and a wave.

" Who's the new girl?" Ty panted and smiled at me.

" This is Alias. Riku's kid can you believe it? She's gonna be staying with us for a while. Alias this is Ty that craziest out of the gang," Matt laughed and Ty punched him in the shoulder.

" Hey man do ruin my rep. with the ladies, that's not cool!"

"Oh yeah I forgot your ego is as big as a dinosaur," Matt laughed making me laugh also.

" If Matt gets on your nerves let me know, I'll put him in his place," Ty said nudging me in the side.

" As if, I think you'll get on her nerves faster than me," Matt countered and they started walking with of their arm on my shoulder leading me to the dormitories where they stayed.

" I'm sure Rin is gonna be super happy to have another girl around here that's not a psychopath," Ty chuckled.

" Yeah you got that right," Matt added and we kept on walking down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

Finding Ali chapter five

Riku's POV

After we talked to Yen Sid, Sora and I went to talk to the King to see if maybe he had a little bit more info for us about my daughter. We got off the gummi ship and walked into the town square and it was busy around here. It took no time to find Donald and Goofy walking around. They saw us and tackled us with a hug.

" What are you guys doing here?" Donald asked excitedly.

" We're here on a mission," Sora answered

" Yeah I have to talk to the King about something and its very urgent that I speak with him," I added and the duo looked at each other.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, " my daughter Alias was taken by the darkness and I have a feeling that Maleficent is behind her kidnapping."

" What! That darn Maleficent. Doesn't she have anything else better to do other than steal innocent children from their beds," Donald grumbled.

" You guys we don't have time to talk that more time we wait the further Ali goes into darkness. So please we need to speak to the King immediately," Sora said and they nodded.

" Come guys let go!" Goofy chuckled and we took off to the palace.

Once we got there and met up with the King. We told him of what happened.

"Hm, it definitely sounds like Maleficent's doing. Did you check Radiant Garden for any clues?" he asked and we shook our heads.

" Then I would start there. You should know where most of Maleficent's hideouts are Riku. You just have to remember, I know it was almost twenty years but I'm sure you remember when you were young and associated with the darkness," He added. He had a point but I've been trying to forget those years and think of Alias' future.

" I would start with going to Hollow Bastion castle," Mickey said and Queen Minnie walked in.

"I'm sorry to have over hear your predicament. I may be of use. Look in my hand mirror. I'm sure you had a look at Yen Sid's mirror but mine can give you a better look at what Alias is currently doing," she said and handed me the mirror.

" Thank you very much Queen Minnie," I nodded my head and asked the mirror to show me my daughter.

She was walking with two boys that rough were her age. Their laughing! She must have made friends already.

( "That's so cool that you are Riku's daughter. You have to teach me some of those moves you hit Darius with. Those were awesome! Like how you were able to change that pipe into a gigantic hammer and literally hit Darius out of the park with it. Man I haven't seen him fly that high in a long time!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah I know... My dad would be so angry with me. I'm not allowed to use my darkness like that. It was sloppy and I did it out of anger. He would be so disappointed in me," Alias said as she looked down at the ground in shame and another guy gripped her shoulder reassuring her.

"I'm sure your dad would have understood. I mean Darius did have you on the ropes until you blocked his attack and switched to darkness. I mean that's what Ty told me," Matt stated.

" Well still though I shouldn't have done it. If my dad could hear me I would say how sorry I was to disobey him," she replied as she looked at Matt.

"Okay let talk about something different. Hey you must be hungry right?! Rin is a kick ass cook and can make a MEAN beef stew. I think that's what we're having also," Ty said and drooled a little bit.

" Yeah, she'll be so happy to meet a normal girl instead of someone that's a step away from psychopath," Matt laughed and they turned down another hallway and walked into a room.)

"Thank goodness she's safe. It looked like she made two new friends. At least that's what it looked like. She felt guilty about using her darkness and I'm glad she hasn't forgotten what I told her. She's my good girl," I said and handed the mirror back to Queen Minnie.

" Thank you again your highness for all of your help. I have a bit of hope that my daughter is okay and in good hands for now," I added and I bowed to them both.

" Well why don't you two stay here for the night and gather your strength. I'm sure you both haven't gotten any sleep," Mickey offered and Sora scratched his head and looked at me.

" that would be nice. Riku did wake me up at 2:00am," he said and I sighed.

" Yeah and I haven't gotten any sleep. Thank you your highness. I really appreciate it," I said and they nodded.

" I will have rooms prepared for tonight. Riku? You may borrow my mirror for tonight if you wish," Minnie offered and I nodded my head and took the mirror from her.

" Thank you."

" Well come on you guys, let get you settled in and I'll give you the tour of the palace," Mickey chuckled and Sora and I smiled at him.

* * *

Alias POV

"Hey guys!" a girl with long brown hair greeted, "oh who's this?"

" Rin, this is Alias. Riku's daughter," Matt introduced us.

" It's nice to meet you Rin," I smiled and offered my hand.

" Well I already like her. Its a pleasure to meet you. (notices my clothes) I see you could use some clothes that actually fit you," she laughed and I gave her a guilty smile.

"It would be really nice. That way Matt can have these back," I stated and she nodded. She took my hand and we started walking away.

" Step right into my office Ali. And TY! Leave my beef stew alone. It's not ready," she called out to Ty as he silently said "damn it!" and he snapped his fingers like he was caught doing something.

" You'll be staying with me. You are freezing cold. How about you take a super hot bath, and get into some comfy pajamas. I have a lot of clothes so don't feel bad for wear my stuff okay," she said cheerfully and I nodded my head with a smile.

"This is it. It's gonna be so much fun to have a roommate. Ah! Can't wait to get to know ya," She smiled. I never knew a person like Rin. She kinda reminds me of a much calmer Mira. Its gonna be nice here... hopefully. Rin opens the door and turns the on the light which revealed a large room with a big dresser that could fit two, a queen size bunk bed ( Queen size mattresses on both top and bottom bunk), and our own bathroom.

" That is a huge bunk bed," I commented and she chuckled.

"I know right. Maleficent can be a bitch sometimes but she does know how to treat us good. Weird I know. You can have the bottom bunk if that's okay. I already claimed the top bunk," she said as she walked over to the dresser to pick out clothes for me.

" No I don't mind at all. Thank you for letting me stay with you," I said and sat on my bunk.

" Oh don't thank me. Gosh I wouldn't send ya in with the wolves. I go by first impressions and I liked how nice you are. Though your a little to nice and too timid," she said as she closed on drawer and opened another.

" Well you try being kidnapped from your bedroom and tossed into an alley in a world you don't know while wear your school uniform in the freezing cold rain, then getting attacked by neo-shadows and by Darius," I listed and she laughed.

" That's rough," she said and tossed the clothes on the bathroom counter.

" I'm sorry your having a bad start. It will be different in the morning I promise. All the things you will need is in the bathroom. There is a clean towel draped on the hook next to the toilet and there is a clean rag in the cabinet to your left," she informed me and I nodded my head.

" Thank you again Rin," I smiled and she smiled back, " don't mention it. We girls have to stick together right. Supper will be done by the time you get out possibly."

"Okay," I nodded and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the big tub with water jets and turned the hot water on medium and undressed. I folded the clothes Matt lent me on the bathroom counter, next to the clothes Rin gave me.

'She's so nice. I wonder how she got here.'

Once the tub with full I stepped in and lowered myself in slowly, trying to adjust to the hot water. It was so relaxing, after everything I have been through it is really nice to calm down. After a few minutes I start going through everything in my head. I bring my knee to my chest and rest my chin.

'dad... I wonder what your doing... Are you looking for me? Or are you waiting for the day to come to start looking?... oh Dad please come for me. I'm scared!'

Tears start to come down my face and I couldn't help but cry. I was so stressed, terrified and exhausted. I just broke down. Dad always says it is good to cry out things even if you don't talk to someone about it. He was always awesome when it came to advice. Except he isn't to good about giving advice on boys. I smile at the thought, he can be funny like that.

I just sat in that tub for about an hour just crying. I could hear some movement outside the door...


	7. Chapter 6

Rin's POV

I was going to knock on the door to check up on Alias but I couldn't help but hear a soft cry in there.

'She must be missing home really bad. I remember doing the same thing when I got here. At least she has someone to talk to unlike me. Lu wasn't really one to talk about girl things.'

I stepped away from the door knowing she need more time to gather her thoughts about what happened, so I decided to get her bed ready for the long nights ahead. I made sure she had some warm blankets cause it does get cold some nights and two fluffy pillows and my stuffed dog doll. It helped me sleep at night, maybe it will help her too. I hear the guys in the living room just hollering away at the video game their were all playing. It's kinda nice to be living in this large dorm connected to one great big room ( it have five rooms -two people to each room-). We can all hang out in the common area and eat can all eat together. It is only just the ten of us, excluding Darius and Lu of course. I walk out of the room and went to check on my beef stew.

Alias finally came out of our room and moused her way to Matt. She was holding the clothes she was previously wearing.

* * *

Alias POV

I could hear all the noise outside the door. It sounds like their having a blast out there. I fix the tank top Rin lent me and grabbed Matt's clothes. I open the door and walk carefully out to the common area where most of the guys were crowded near the TV yelling at each other. I walked over to Matt and tapped on his shoulder and he passed his controller to Ty. He climbed over the back of the couch and stood in front of me.

" Um, here are your clothes back. Thank you for letting me wear them for a little bit," I smiled and he nodded.

" Hey no problem... ( notices my eyes are red and puffy) Hey you okay. It looks like you were crying," he pointed out and Rin walked over.

" After everything she's been through I would think so. Hey guys put the game on hold the food is done," she called over the yelling. As soon as she said food the game was on pause and all the guys stampeded to the kitchen grabbing bowls.

" Ah ah ah! Hold on a second. It's only nice if we let the new girl eat first you guys. I'm sure she would like to go to bed as soon as she's done," Rin announced and I shook my head.

" No you guys can go ahead I can wait. It's not gonna kill me," I smiled and waved them off.

" You sure?" Rin asked and I nodded my head, " Okay then get in line."

Everyone sat at the long table and scarfed down their food.

" Your cooking is killer Rin," Sam said as he rubbed his full stomach

" same here," Ty burped and laughed.

I just slowly ate my bowl of stew. I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want to be rude to Rin after everything she's done for me.

" How is it Alias?" she asked with a smile giggle.

" Its really good," I smiled back as I finished my bowl.

" I'm glad."

After dinner we all helped in the kitchen, cleaning of course. I finished the last of the dishes and everyone piled into the living room to play video games. I went into Rin's bedroom and flopped on my bunk. I heard a knock at the door and Matt walked in.

" Hey Alias, you okay? Were you crying earlier," he asked and I nodded my head slightly. He walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed.

" I know it really tough being away from home. Did you have any friends where your from?"

I nodded my head, " I only had one. She's kinda like Rin. But Rin is a much more calmer version of her."

Matt laughed, " Yeah Rin is awesome. That;s why she's the team leader."

" Team leader?"

" Yeah the ten of us go out on the really tough missions. If not we're always in pairs," he informed and I adjusted my position.

" I see," I smiled

" Yeah just so you know, the guys are gonna fight being your partner. But you most likely will work with either me or Rin. There might be a very slight chance you would be working with Lu. No one works with Darius except for Pete and Lu," he said and I was relieved to hear that.

" Well I guess I should let you sleep. If you need anything do hesitate to call okay?" he smiled and I nodded my head.

" I will, thank you for the talk Matt," I smiled and he nodded his head back and walked out.

I sighed and rolled to my back and climbed under the blankets. They were so nice and warm. The bed was amazingly soft along with the pillow. I snuggled into the pillows and was asleep instantly...

The next day...

The bunk bed shook and there was a thump. Rin must have woke up. I opened my eyes a little bit and Rin was walking around getting ready for the day/night, I can't tell the difference right now.

" Good morning Sunshine," she chuckled and I stretched out and sat up slowly, " sleep good?"

" I didn't think I was that tired but yeah I slept pretty good to be honest," I smiled and she tossed a pair of jean at my face.

" That's good to hear. Get dressed I could use some help making breakfast," she chuckled and started undressing. I untangled myself from the blankets and started to undress myself. I walked to the large dresser and picked out a simple white bra, a black racer-back tank top to match the dark blue jeans Rin gave me.

" You can have these. I don't really like them all that much," she said and handed me a pair of light brown knee high boots with a buckle around the ankle and the top by the knee.

" Do you have a a hair tie?' I asked and she looked on the dresser and found one and gave it to me, "thank you"

I threw my hair into a low ponytail to hide my bedhead and I waited for Rin to finish up. We walked out and headed to the kitchen where we made pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast. The guys finally managed to wake up and sit in common area until breakfast is done.

" So what's the plan for the day Rin?" Ty asked as we all sat down to eat.

" Well we have a team meeting with Maleficent after we eat. She will most likely send some of us on a missions. Alias for sure is going on one of those missions. That way she is shown the ropes CORRECTLY," Rin said aiming it towards Ty and he just laughed, "so let's eat up the fast we eat the faster we can get our stuff done."

( In the meeting area)

The ten of us sat at the round conference table waiting on that witch. I don't even want to be here. As long as I'm near these guys I'm sure nothing will happen to me. Maleficent finally showed up in green flames and everyone sat up.

"I am glad to see you all were able to make it. I wish to inform you that you have a new team member joining you until further notice. Rin, Matt, Ty and my dear Alias. I want you four to go to the Beast's castle can cause a little trouble. The more we agitate him the more he will be distracted from Belle. She is your main objective. I want you to bring her here unharmed. Go now and for the rest of you I have separate missions for each of you." she ordered and the four of us stood up and left, " oh and one more thing."

I turned to look at her and she tossed me a bracelet.

" It's a little welcome home gift," she said smoothly and I gave a scoff.

" This isn't my home." and I dropped the bracelet on the ground and walked out of the conference room with the others.

" You got balls Ali. No one has ever did that to the witch," Ty said as he walked next to me.

" I know... Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret that decision," I wondered out loud.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough," Matt said as he walked in front of us, Matt opened a portal and we walked in...


	8. Chapter 7

Finding ali chapter seven

Riku's POV

I lay in the king sized bed with my hands behind my head and I stare up at the ceiling.

' Ali, please be careful. You just have to wait a little bit until in figure out where you are," I whispered as my eyes slowly started to shut and I fell asleep.

( While Riku was asleep queen Minnie's mirror glowed showing Ali fighting the beast)

3 hours later...

I woke up and of course I didn't get much sleep. I kept on dreaming about my daughter being in danger. I promised her mother I would take good care of her before she passed away but I knew I shouldn't have done that. I should have seen this coming. I grab the mirror and wished to see Ali.

The mirror showed Ali being at the beast castle!

" SORA!" I hollered as I scramble out of my bed and ran to his room.

" SORA! Wake up, I know where Ali is right now. She's at the beast castle!" Sora jolted awake.

" What! You found Ali? Let get going then!" he said and he hurried getting his clothes on.

" Alright I will meet you at the loading dock I have to give this to Daisy to give back to Minnie," I informed and Mickey just entered the room.

" What's going on fellas?" he asked tiredly.

" I'm sorry for waking you up your highness. It's just that Sora and I have to head out. Ali's at the beast's castle," I said and he nodded.

" Alright be careful then guys. I will give this back to Minnie when she wakes up," he smiled and took the mirror out of my hand.

" Tell her thank you for me," I smiled and he nodded again.

" You just worry about getting you daughter back," he said sternly and we ran out the door to the gummi ship.

* * *

Alias POV

We walked out of the portal and we were outside the castle gates.

" Alright here's the game plan. Ty, you take Ali and distract the beast. You guys are our muscle on this mission. Ali, all you have to do is back up Ty and watch yourself. The beast is pretty tough, but I think you can beat him," Matt said and punched me lightly on the shoulder,

" Rin and I will find Belle and take her to Maleficent. I will contact you when we have her and we will meet up. Ty take care of Ali okay? She is under your orders and just because I'm putting you in charge doesn't mean that you get to boss her around."

" Yeah Yeah I hear ya man. We got this," Ty laughed as he handed me an ear piece.

"We'll stay in touch with these," Matt said as he gave one to Rin. I put mine in and we looked at each other.

" Checking ear pieces," Rin asked and we all nodded.

" Okay now that we are online. Lets get going the faster we do this the faster we get to eat," she chuckled and we scaled that gate and ran to the front door.

We crept through the door and quietly ran to the stairs.

" Alright you guys check here first then take the stairs to the left and look for the beast. Rin and I will check the right set of stairs," Matt ordered and we nodded.

" Alright let get going," Ty smiled and I nodded. We walked around peaking and checking each room.

" Did you find him?" I asked quietly as we met up in the middle on the entrance hall.

"Nope, I take it that you didn't either?" he stated and I nodded, " Alright then let's move up."

We walked up the stairs and I stopped at the ball room.

" Hey what's up?" he asked and I moved a yellow curtain to the side and spotted a brown monster walking around as if he was admiring the decorations.

" Is that him?" I asked and Ty peaked in.

" Good job finding him. Now how do we get in there without him knowing," he wondered as he adjusted his quiver. I looked up onto the railing and saw a door in the ledge.

" Hey there's a door over there. See?" I pointed and he leaned over on my shoulder and looked up at the door.

" You have eagle eyes Al," he laughed.

" You keep watch on him and I will get up there," he said and gave me a quick nudge on the arm before taking off upstairs to find the door.

I stood there watching the beast.

" It seems we have a new visitor," a voice said and I looked around and saw no one so I turned and watched the beast again.

" And she is very beautiful at that. But nothing is compared to Belle," another voice with a thick french voice came.

" Who is talking I'm in the middle of something," I said quietly and there was a light tap on my leg.

" Down here Miss," a clock said and I raised an eye brown.

" Sorry to bother you but is there something we may assist you with?" the candle holder asked in a flirting way.

* Hey Ali, I'm here now. Let's have a little fun with this big guy*

* Alright I'm on it*

" I'm sorry but I have to go," I said to the objects and I went into the ballroom.

* * *

(Fight with the beast)

I looked up and spotted Ty taking aim at the doors. He shot and made barriers so the beast couldn't escape.

"What?" I heard the beast question and I started to focus my darkness. He turned and spotted me, " who are you!"

" Oh I'm just passing through and decided to look in an abandoned castle," I lied and he stomped on the ground causing me to lose my balance.

" Leave! you are not welcomed here," he growled and Ty shot an arrow at him. Then jumping down to join me. As he hit the ground next to me, his bow turned into a blade and he stood up straight.

" And we're sorry to have inconvenience you friend but we are here under orders," Ty said and charged after the beast. I twirled my wrist and my darkness started turning into a whip.

I cracked my whip getting the beast attention and Ty punched him in the jaw. The beast turned to him and swung his claws but I cracked my whip and I was able to grab a hold of it before he hit Ty. I ran to the the other side of the room and wrapped it around a pillar. The beast grabbed the rope and pulled it and I went with it. As soon as I was close enough to him he threw me up and I hit the balcony rails

"Whoa!" I cried as I flew over the edge.

" Ali! You okay," Ty called out.

" Yeah I'm okay. That hurt, I'm gonna feel that in the morning," I said over the ear piece and I jumped back down and charged at the beast and he to charged. I focused my darkness into my fist and our fists collided. But my energy was to much for the beast and I sent him through the entrance doors.

" Noice!" Ty panted and I just watched the beast is he stumbled up.

" It's not over yet. We haven't gotten the okay from Matt or Rin," I said and we walked towards the beast.

' Why am I doing this!? This isn't me!'

" Not so tough now are you? And you think you can protect your little pet. Belle is her name right?" I asked and he bared his teeth at me.

' No! My darkness personality is taking over! I have to end this fight quickly!'

" Your right Al," Ty chuckled and he power kicked the beast through the front door into the court yard.

* Have you guys gotten Belle yet!?-TY

* Yeah we got her. We're on our way out now. You guys doing okay?-Rin

* Yup, he have the beast on the rope right now-TY

* Alright keep up the good work we will be there shortly -Rin

*Gotcha-TY

"Ali, we need to make sure the others can get to the gate. They have the target," Ty informed me. He pushed me over and ran to the beast and the beast clawed at Ty's blade.

" Wait we need to work together!' I called out and I ran towards him as I focused my darkness into a buster sword and swung at the beast but he was dodging my attacks.

"Come on guys let go!" Matt said as he ran with Belle over his shoulder.

Ty nodded and took off towards the gang running.

'I need to make sure they get out safely.' So I again transformed my buster blade into a ball of darkness, I threw it at the beast and he flew backwards away from the others.

"Ali!" a familiar voice called out, I turned around and saw that it was my dad.

" Dad?' I whispered weakly.

'I use to much energy again,' and I started to faint.

"Ali!" Ty called out and caught me before I fell. He picked me up and ran to the gate. Dad was following not to far behind.

"Ali!" he cried and a tear trickled down my eye.

"Daddy," I whispered and I black out.


	9. Chapter 8

Finding Ali chapter eight

Riku's POV

"Ali!" I cried out as I chased after her but the portal closed right before I was able to get her.

I tripped and skidded across the stone courtyard.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! She was right there and I missed her! If I was just a few seconds faster I could have caught her!" I said pounding the stone with my fist.

" Riku you need to stop. You'll hurt yourself!" Sora said holding my arm from beating the ground.

" I'm going to lose her Sora. She's using her darkness to much. I'm going to lose her!" I sobbed and he let go of my arm and I just curled into a ball and sat there.

" Riku you are not going to lose her. She's a strong girl. Didn't you see her while she was being carried. She saw you and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Maleficent hasn't put her hooks in her yet. There is still hope for her, she just need to fight a little bit longer until we figure out where Maleficent is keeping her and those kids she was with. So come on man pull yourself together. I know it's tough but you have to be strong for Ali," Sora said and I looked up.

" Yeah your right Sora. But it's so hard. I had her and she was taken away right before I grabbed her. I want her back... She is all I have left of my family," I said and Sora held his hand out.

" So we will bring her here and kick Maleficent's ass along the way," he grinned and I had to laugh.

" yeah," and I grabbed his hand and stood up.

" Let's check up on the beast. Ali landed a pretty good hit on him," he said and we ran over to the beast.

" Hey beast you okay? It's me Sora," he smiled and the beast looked up at him and stood up.

" It's nice to see you again Sora. (Looks at Riku) You look like that girl that was just here... BELLE!" he remembered that Belle was taken by that group of kids Ali was with.

" We will get her back beast. I'm sorry for what my daughter has done to you. But I can assure you that its the darkness controlling her. Please believe me," I asked and he just looked at me and said nothing.

" Let's go inside and we can talk things out. You need to recover after that fight," Sora said and grabbed one of the beast's arms and I grabbed the other and we helped the beast to his study.

I saw all of the damage inside.

'geez my daughter knows how to fight but damn she didn't need to destroy the place.'

We walked into the study and we sat near the fire. The beast told us everything about what happened.

" So she was under orders? How many were here?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"At least four but I was only fighting the two. The others took Belle. I have to get her back," he roughly said and I sighed.

" I will bring Belle back personally for you and when I do I will bring my daughter here to apologize to you also for what has happened," I nodded and he nodded also.

" We should check Radiant Garden next. She may pop up there sometime at least. Are you going to be okay Beast?" Sora asked and the beast nodded.

" I will be fine. Just bring Belle back for me," he begged and we nodded.

" We will look after him for the time being. Thank you for your help Sora and Riku," lumiar said and we looked at each other.

" Then let's get going," Sora said and we ran out of the castle and back to the gummi ship.

* * *

Matt's POV

We got back to the castle and saw that Ty was carrying Alias.

" What happened," I asked and I took Ali out of Ty's arms.

" She fainted. I think that last attack she used took a toll on her," he informed me and we walked to our large living area.

" You think she is gonna be okay?" Rin asked and I nodded.

" She should be. She just used to much energy. Come on let's get her in your room and then we will do a better check on her," I said and we went to our rooms.

Rin opened her door and I walked in with Ali snuggled in my arms.

'Is it weird that I don't want to put her down? She just looks so peaceful even though she is out like a light.'

I placed Ali gently on the bunk. I took her shoes off and covered her in a blanket.

" Thanks you guys for getting her here. I'll look after now," Rin said and we nodded.

" Keep us posted on her. I feel kinda bad for ditching her to get to the portal. I should have had her run first instead of me," Ty said and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

" Hey it's different when you are working with someone new. I'm sure she will forgive dummy. Now lets get out of here and leave the girls to themselves," I said and drug him out of the room.

A few hours later, Rin walks out and smiles at me.

"How is she?" I asked and she walked over to me.

" She's okay, she finally woke up. She's a bit disorientated and cant really remember what happened but I think she remembers seeing Riku," She said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

" Is it okay I I go talk to her?" I asked and she nodded.

" Yeah can you bring this to her. I'm sure she must be thirsty," she smiled and handed me the bottle of water.

" Yeah sure," and I walked to their room.

I knock on the door lightly and I walked in and smiled at her.

" Hey your awake. How you feeling?" I asked as I walked to her and sat on the bed, "Rin said you might be thirsty." and I handed her the water.

" Thank you," she whispered and I watched her drink.

" You did pretty good on your first day in the field," I commented and she just gave me a small and tired smile.

" Thanks Matt," she said softly.

I then remembered something that might cheer her up!

" Hey is it your birthday tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

" Okay I was just curious," I grinned as I stood up and started walking away.

" I don't want to celebrate it this year. Not with what has all happened," she added as I reached the door

" I can't promise that. I like birthday parties," I teasingly said as I stuck my tongue out at her and ran out the door before she could say anything else.

Rin stood right behind me and glared.

" Why are you grinning like a thief Mat," she prodded.

" Oh nothing! Nothing at all," I sighed with that big smile on my face. I grabbed her and dragged her to my room where Ty was sitting on his bunk playing video games.

" Hey Ty we gotta talk!" I said and took his head phones off.

" Hey! You messed up my high score! That's not cool man," he whined and I trough a pillow at him.

" Listen to me for a sec. Tomorrow is Ali's birthday. I know she has only been here for like two days but I think we could cheer her up by celebrating her birthday. You know, show her that this place isn't as all bad as she thinks it is. We need to get her mind off of what happened," I said and they looked at each other.

" That's sounds nice to do for her Matt. Your acting like you've known her for quiet some time dude. You like her or LIKE LIKE her," Ty chuckled as he hung upside down on his bunk.

" I just want to be nice and yes I like her but not like that," I pointed at him and he pointed at me quickly.

" YET!" he laughed and I could hear Rin giggle. I blush a little bit.

" Anyway what do you have in mind Matt?" Rin asked as she sat on my bottom bunk.

"Well.." I started as I sat in my desk chair and we begin talking about ideas


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone thank you for reading my story, I hope you are liking it so far. I know what you may be thinking, "All of her characters are mary sue sounding" and I'm sorry for that I can't really help it cause in every story everyone has a mary sue regardless of character bio. Anyways sorry for the little rant there. Please review and tell me what you think, just so you know for all the other readers out there that don't have an account on fanficion. You can still review my stories I have my account set so everyone can review. If you would like to message me you are more than welcome to. I don't know when I will be able to update this story again since I have no internet access unless I go to my laundromat to do of course laundry so it maybe once a week or every other week.

Until next update 3

~ RavensFire1803

* * *

Finding Ali chapter nine

Ali's POV

I just sat on my bunk until Rin came in with a big grin on her face.

" Hey how you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to me and sat down.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for taking care of me," I smiled and she nodded

" Hey it's no problem!" She giggled and she grabbed her puppy doll off my bed.

" Did this help you sleep when you came here?" She asked as she snuggled it into her chest.

" Yeah a little," I smiled back and she nodded.

" I'm glad Charley did," she said and put the doll on her bunk.

" His name is Charley?" I asked and she nodded again.

" Yup, he helped me when I first came here," she said as she looked at the doll with sad eyes.

" Do you mind if I ask. How did you get here?" I looked at her concerned and she shook her head.

" That will be a different conversation for another time. I don't trust you enough err I mean I trust you but not enough to tell you my whole life story. You know I did just meet you the other day," she said as she wiped a tear away and she gave me a smile.

" Your right. You can tell me when ever your ready. I'm sorry for asking so early," I said and she smiled even bigger.

" Thank you Ali. What do you want for supper?" she asked changing the topic and I shrugged.

" what do you want?" I asked and she thought about it and snapped her fingers like she got an idea.

" How about chicken Alfredo?!" She asked with a smile and I nodded.

"Can I help?" I asked and she nodded her head.

" Of course. Do you know how to make it?"

" Yeah, my dad taught me a little bit how to make it," I smiled and I stood up.

"Only if you feel up to it," she warned and I shrugged.

" I don't like sitting in bed all day... or night," I said scratching my cheek.

"Okay come on. Besides, the guys are worried about you," she said and we walked out with smiles.

(Later that night)

I walked out from the steamy bathroom with my pajamas on and a towel in my hair and I saw that Matt was sitting on my bunk.

" Oh hey Matt, what are you doing in here?" I asked as I threw the towel in the hamper and started to brush my hair out.

" Oh yeah um I just wanted to wish you good night... I- also have a little present for you. I know you don't want to celebrate it and I know we haven't know each other but I wanted to give you a gift," he said as he hid something in his hand.

" You didn't have to Matt,' I smiled and he shrugged.

" Well to late," he said and held up a necklace.

" It's so pretty Matt," I said and he grinned.

" Yeah? I thought so to. It was my mom's. She gave it to me to protect me from darkness. Some help huh?" he chuckled as he put it on me.

" Matt I can't take that from you. It's to important," I stated as I tried to get away from him.

" No I want you to have it. It didn't help me but maybe it will keep your hope up that someday you will be able to get out of here," he said and I backed away fully.

" I have an idea. Why don't you give it to me when we all get out of here," I said and he shook his head.

" I'll hold you to that then," he chuckled and put the necklace back in his pocket. I nodded my head.

" But I do appreciate the offer Matt. That was very thoughtful but you have only known me for like two days. I wouldn't trust me so quickly," I warned and he shook his head.

" Yeah but you have a tendency to trust pretty fast so I would start practicing what you preach," he chuckled and I shook my head again.

" I'm just being nice and considerate," I smiled and he smiled and started heading to the door. He had his hand on the door knob and he looked back at me.

" You know Alias. It's really nice to have you around here. Just don't change that pretty personality of you have," he said with a charming smile. I blushed bright pink and gave him a smile back.

'geez is he really trying to make me melt here!? I hope he isn't playing with my feeling.'

" Well I'll let you be so you can go to bed... (peaks out from behind the door) Good niiiight," he smiles and shuts the door lightly.

I take a deep breath and let it out. I walk to my bed and flop on my belly.

'Dad... what is going on!?'

( the birthday surprise)

I woke up and Rin was all ready gone.

" Geez she was quiet when ever she get's up she normally shakes the entire bunk," I mumbled as I stood up and started and walked to the dressers to get ready. I picked out a simple dark green T-shirt and blue jeans with some sneakers that I found in the closet. I looked at my door and there was a note with a form dart gun on the ground.

" Good morning Birthday girl!

Today is your day and we want to see how good of a shot you are. We are hiding around the castle with multiple dart guns at our disposal. You have to earn your own ammunition by shooting other opponents. so shoot wisely:P You have to get all ten of us in order to move to the next level!

HAPPY HUNTING ~ Rin and the gang X3"

"Really?! You have got to be kidding me!" I called out. I looked at the dart gun on the ground and shook my head, "I told them I didn't want to celebrate my birthday!"

I grab the gun and peaked out the door to see if the coast was clear. I look to my left-no one. I looked to my right- no one. I laid on the ground and looked and I could see a feet hiding behind the couch. I take aim and shoot. I heard a 'WHAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE GOT OUT OF HER ROOM!' I laughed and the person I shot got up from his hiding spot.

I smiled up at the guy and he laughed.

" That was a good shot frosty," he said and walked over to me and gave me his bag of ammo.

"Thanks," I replied and I moved out of your dorm and in to the hallway, " geez this place is huge and I have to find everyone?!"

(an hour and half later)

" You got me Al," Matt laughed as he gave me the remaining ammo in his backpack, "good luck trying to catch Rin." he laughed and he headed back to the dorm area. I reloaded my gun and headed over to the training area. Knowing Rin she may hide there by all of the training equipment.

I quietly open the door and it was really dark in here. I turned on one of the lights just for it to be light enough to see where I was going. I heard a quiet giggle so I dove for cover and looked around for Rin.

"I know your in here Rin!" I shouted out and I heard foot steps.

"Shall we play roulette," Rin chuckled and I came out of my hiding spot.

" I guess we can play it," I laughed back and we pointed our dart guns at each other.

We aimed at each other with big smiles on our face.

"On your mark! Go!" Rin called and we started shooting at each other. Rin ran out of the training room and we chased each other down the corridors laughing like madmen!

"I got ya!" I called out

"No you didn't!'

I ran back and she chased me and as I rounded the corner I dumped into Maleficent. She was holding a foam dart.

"What in the world are you doing?" she snapped and I said nothing but snatched the dart out of her hand and put in my gun. Jumped out and shot Rin in the forehead, she fell down laughing.

"Ha! Perfect shot!" I laughed as I ignored maleficent glaring at me.

"That was awesome," Rin laughed and I waled over to her helped her off the ground.

"EXCUSE ME!" the witch bellowed and we looked at her, " what are you two doing!"

"Oh come on! It's just harmless fun," I pointed out as I started gathering the foam darts from the floor.

"Fun! There will be no such thing as fun!" she snapped at me and I just looked at her and as I was just about to say something.

" Sorry ma'am, its just her birthday and we wanted to cheer her up and make her feel welcomed, per your orders," Rin stated and she huffed.

" Do so but quietly. I hate the sound of laughter. It makes my ears bleed," she stated and she began walking away.

I leaned to Rin and whispered, " what ears? Does she bleed red or green?"

Rin held in a laugh and smacked my shoulder.

" Come on you, the others are waiting for us," she giggled and we headed back to the dormitories.

As we walked into the dormitories, the guys had some decorations up and a cake on the counter of the kitchenette.

"Happy birthday Alias!" they all said and I smiled.

" Why are you guys celebrating my birthday? I said I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year. MATT!" Ali looked directly at Matt and he just grinned in shrugged.

" Hey like I said last night, I like to celebrate birthdays," he chuckled and he cut her a piece of cake and put a candle on it and walked over to Ali.

" Come on birthday girl. Make a wish," he chimed and she gave in an angry look, ignored him, then gave in to him putting the cake closer to her face.

" is it chocolate cake with coconut/pecan frosting?" she asked and he chuckled.

" Is there any other kind of cake?" he said and smiled again.

" Then I guess I can let it slide this year," I smiled and then thought up a wish and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Rin asked as she stole some of my frosting.

I looked at her and said, "well what would be the point of the wish if you talk about it?'

" True that come on I want some cake and ice cream, Ty went to twilight town and bought some sea-salt ice cream and I intend on trying some," she giggled and ran to the freezer and grabbed the tub of ice cream.

After a few hours of playing video games and rough housing everyone decided to go to their rooms for the night since they had missions in the morning. But ass for Matt, Rin, Ty and myself we stayed up and go running around in a town. Rin sat me down at her vanity and started doing my hair.

" Ali, I'm so jealous of your hair. It's so pretty and long," she swooned as she played with some braids.

" Actually about my hair. Can you cut it for me? It's getting in the way and I've been meaning to cut it for a while," I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.

" You want me to cut it?"

" Yeah, maybe give me some layers and make it short? That way it's out of my face," I pointed out and she shrugged.

" You sure?"

" Yup, I'm positive," I smiled and she sighed

" Okay," she stated and grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut.

-one hour later

" Are you girls ready yet?" Ty asked as he knocked on the door.

" Yeah we're just getting our shoes on" Rin called out and Ty walked in and was shocked at what he saw.

" Hey Matt come take a look at this," he called out and Matt came by and saw my hair.

" What do you guys think of Ali's new hair do?' Rin asked as she fixed a little flip in Ali's hair.

" It looks really good on her," Ty said with a smile. Matt said nothing but stared at her. Ty elbowed him and snapped him out of starring at me.

" Err, I think it suits you," he said quickly and I had to at him.

" Thank you guys," and she looked at Rin, " You ready?"

"Yup! Lets go party!" she cheered and we all ran through a portal and landed in a world that I never knew existed.


	11. Chapter 10

( Rave Town)

Everything was so quick paced, I saw people coming and going from one club to the next. The strobe lights from each club made the street very busy looking, people were outside some clubs that lead to the end of the block.

" What is this place Rin?" I had asked and she just let out a laugh.

" The best world in this universe! This my friend is Rave Town!" she reached up to the sky as if she was presenting the town on TV.

" Yeah, we always come here at least once a week. It just so happens that the day landed on your birthday," Ty poked with a grin and Matt nudged him.

" He didn't mean to sound rude," he laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulder, " lets get doing!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered and started walking down the bustling street.

* * *

(no POV)

-Radiant garden

Riku and Sora walked to the city square and everyone was doing their own thing.

" The town looks normal. No heartless as far as I know," Sora pointed out and he noticed a familiar face.

" Yuffie!" he called out and caught her attention so she ran over to Sora and Riku and tackled Sora with a hug.

" Hey guys, its been forever! You look old," she pointed out and the two men chuckled.

" Well yeah, we don't stay kids forever you know," Riku said as he dug in his jacket for Ali's school picture.

" I have a quick question. Have you seen this girl around here?" he asked and handed the picture over to Yuffie.

Yuffie looked at the picture, " hmm. Nope, I haven't seen her around here as far as I know. Maybe Leon will know," and handed the picture back to Riku.

" Who is she anyways? That way we can keep an eye out for her around here," she added and Riku sighed.

" She's my daughter and she was taken by Maleficent a few days ago," he said and Yuffie gave him a hug.

" We will help find her. How about we go visit Leon? Maybe he can help," she chirped and Sora nodded.

" That sound good. Maybe he has something that can help us track her down," he said and they all walked over to the lab.

" LEON, you here!? We have some visitors!" Yuffie called out and Leon walked around the corner.

" Sora. Riku, it's nice to see you guys again," he greeted as he crossed his arms.

" It's nice to see you again to. We kinda have a problem in our hands," Sora said and Leon narrowed his eyes.

" Saving the worlds again?" he asked and Sora shruged a little bit.

" In a way yes, but the worlds depend on us finding my daughter," Riku states and hands him her picture, " she was taken by Maleficent and if she digs her claws into her. No world is safe from her wrath."

" What do you mean?"

" My daughter has a very dark energy inside her heart. Yen Sid told us that if we don't find her soon. I may never be able to see her again and all the worlds as we know them, will be obliterated by this darkness. We have to find her and save her from this," Riku said and Leon gave the picture another look, "have you seen her around here? I know this place is huge but she can stand out of a crowd."

" No I haven't seen her," he gives the picture back to Riku, " I will warn the other and have them keep an eye out for her... wait!"

Leon had a last minute thought that may help the duo.

" What's up?" Sora asked and Leon trotted over to his computer and started typing.

" What you thinking about Leon?" Yuffie asked as she peered over his shoulder.

" I may have a way to help track her. Its a long shot but if I can have something that could scan her image. I can copy that into a device that will find and track anyone that looks like your daughter," he stated and Riku's jaw dropped.

" You can do that?" Sora asked and then looked at Riku, " that's awesome to here eh Riku?!"

" Yeah that is awesome. Thank you Leon, I owe you big for this," Riku said and Leon nodded his head.

" It's no problem at all. I would be doing the same thing if I were a father," he chuckled and Riku gave him the picture.

" I have an idea. I bet you guys are hungry. While Leon does that, lets go get something to eat. It should take about an hour of so for it to be complete and set up," Yuffie said and their stomachs growled.

" That sounds really nice." Riku smiled and they all walked out of the lab.

* * *

Rave Town ( Matt's POV)

We walked into our normal club. I had Ali under my arm and Ty had Rin under his. I don't know why but for some reason it felt like Ali was meant to be in my arms. I know I've only known her for like two weeks but if feels like I have been friends with her for years. We just clicked, you know?

We took a booth away from the bar. The girls sat next to each other and started chatting. I ordered some drinks and just sat there staring at Ali. She looked amazing tonight and I couldn't help but smile at her. Ty kicked me under the table and motioned me to ask her to dance. I shook my head cause I didn't really know how to dance and when I did, I looked like a damn fool.

'Ask her to dance!' Ty mouthed

'No! I can't dance man," I mouthed back and he he shook his head.

I leaned into Ali and said, " I'm gonna go check on our drinks!"

"Okay!" she hollered over the blaring music. Ty stood up and followed me.

We stood at the busy bar and he smacked me over the head.

" What the hell man! You have a beautiful girl sitting next to you, and you don't want to dance with her? I know you cant dance but who cares! We're here to have fun!" he snapped and I ordered a shot (Author's note: yes in my story they can drink at 20 years old so deal with it).

" I know! I know! I just... I don't want to push her to far and scare her," I said and he rolled his eyes.

" Dude, she has to have the hots for you. I mean the way you guys talk and look at each other?! I mean come on man!" Ty said and smacked my shoulder.

" I know! It's just... I don't know man, I met her like what two weeks ago?"  
" So what? Have you ever heard, love at first sight?"

" I have but, I didn't think it could happen to a fucked up guy like me."

" Well open your eyes man. It's happening to you. I don't think Ali cares that your 'from the darkness'. She knows that you have a good heart but your in the wrong place," he said and I gave a little chuckle

" Yeah," I sighed and Ty took only shot.

" So come on man. Just ask her to dance. Cause I'm gonna steal Rin away and that will leave only you and Ali alone. Today is her birthday so show her how fun it can be when your away from home. She has freedom to act on her own and not have to be held down by rules. Just say fuck it and do whatever make you guys happy," he pointed out and I took another drink.

" You know what? Your absolutely right Ty!" I said and I grabbed a shot for Ali, " let go have a blast tonight!"

I walked over to Ali and she gave me her smile.

"" The night is still young," I chuckled and I handed her the shot.

" We're allowed to drink?" she asked as she stared at the shot glass.

" Heck yeah, come one birthday girl you have to catch up to us," Rin laughed as she downed her beer.

" it's okay Ali, you will be around me and nothing will happen. Tonight is your night to have fun and let go. So come on, take a drink and lets go dance," I said and she smiled again and nodded her head.

" Okay, let's have fun!" she cheered and took the shot and made a funny face. I just chuckled and took her gently by the hand.

For two whole hours we were dancing, drinking and having a blast. It was the best two hours of my life, and I got to spend it with the girl of my dreams. The night seemed to have no end to it, all we did was dance and drink. Its been a long time since I've had this much fun. As we started to calm down we decided to go back to our dorm.

Ty and I walked the girls to their bedroom so we knew they were safe. Ty headed on back to your room when I heard the girl's door open. I turned and saw Ali.

" Hey you need to go to bed Al," I said softly and she smiled at me. She stepped out and walked towards me.

" I know, I just wanted to say thank you," she said gently.

" Your welcome," I nodded and I didn't expect her to do this but she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed like crazy.

" Have a good night Matt," she whispered as she walked backwards to her room.

" yeah you too Alias," I said with an airy voice, she giggled and shut the door behind her.

As soon as she shut the door I took off to my room and told Ty what happened.

" I must have been the alcohol talking," I said as I paced thru the room.

" Chill out man, I'm sure she won't remember in the morning. So when we all wake up, just act as if it didn't happen," Ty yawned, " Now if you don't mind. I'm gonna have to sleep this hangover off. Good night."

Ty turned over in his bunk and fell asleep instantly.

I sighed in frustration but Ty did have a point. She may forget about it... or maybe she won't forget about it. I flopped in my bunk and clapped our lights off. I turned over to my right and fell asleep.

* * *

-Radiant Garden

Riku and Sora sat at a table, eating sandwiches.

" So you think that this device will really help find Ali?" Riku asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

" We will Riku. Device or not. We will find her no matter what. I'm worried about her to," Sora stated and he took another bite of his "dinner"

Yuffie came back with an ice-cream cone and sat down.

" So what you guys talkin about?"

" Just Ali," Riku responded as he stared at his coffee.

" You guys will find her. And when you do I want to meet her. She looks really nice in your photo," she smiled and licked her cone.

" She is very nice. She acts like her mother sometimes but she mainly acts like me," Riku chuckled and Sora gave him a sad smile.

-yuffies' communicator goes off

Leon- Hey Yuffie, is Sora and Riku with you?

Yuffie- Yup, just finishing up on eating. What's going on?

Leon- I have the searching device all ready for them if they want to come and grab it.

Yuffie- okay I'll let them know. Over and out

" The device is ready?" Riku asked as he threw his try away.

" Yup, Leon said to come and get it when your ready," she smiled

" Okay, I'm almost done," Sora said, he finished his drink and tray his tray away

" Thank you for everything Yuffie," Sora said and flashed her a smile.

" No problem guys. Remember to come back with this Ali kid. I want to meet her," she called out as the two walked away.

" I will," Riku called back and they walked back to the lab.

-lab

" Hey guys," Leon greeted and held out the device.

" So how do we work it?" Riku asked as he took it and looked at it.

" Well if you press this (points to a green button on the handle) it will scan the area, and then it should point you to where she possibly could be. But also keep in mind, it will track people who resemble her picture," the long haired brunette said and leaned back in his chair.

" Thank you Leon," Riku said and shook his hand.

" Your welcome. Good luck trying to find her," he smiled and Riku nodded his head.

" Thanks Leon, we owe ya," Sora smiled and Leon nodded his head.

" Alright Sora, let's get going."

" Okay, see ya later Leon. Tell the others we said Hi," Sora laughed and Leon just waved his hand.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone Raven here:) I just wanted to thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me

I am aiming to get this story rolling into the good parts hopefully after chapter 13 things will start picking up for our young Ali, I'm still deciding if I wanted to go a bit darker or lay off a bit and have her be normal for one more chapter or so. Anyway! Thank you again I apreicate the feedback and hope you guys like the new chapters!

I don't know when I will be able to update again since I have a long week stretch of 12 hour night shifts ahead of me, one of the lovely things about being a nurse hahaha

Until next time!

* * *

with Ali (no POV)

Ali walked the halls of the castle until she found the training area. She entered the brightly lit room and saw that it had a few punching bags, a target practice range, a boxing ring and fighting dummies lined along left wall.

" Simple looking. Not all that bad," Ali said to herself as she grabbed some worn-out fighting gloves and walked over to one of the punching bag. She continually punched and kicked the bag. And the more she did it the more pissed off she got. She took all of her angry and sorrow out on that bad.

' Your so weak'

"What?"

'you heard me'

" Your wrong! I'm not weak"

' Hahaha, your showing right now,"The high pitched voice teased, it sounded like there was two voices speaking.

I was her darkness pulling her down.

" Your wrong!"

'Am I now?'

"..."

' You don't deserve this body. It belongs to me!'

Ali was thrown across the room as if she was super kicked in the stomach.

" No it doesn't!" Ali screamed and a pulse of darkness burst out of her and the voice dissipated but left a creepy laugh.

'All in due time.' the voice teased again and it stopped talking.

" I hate that voice," She whispered to herself.

" Let me guess, your darkness was speaking to you?" a woman's voice said and Ali looked up and it was a woman about 23 years old, had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a white blouse, with a black vest that had chains hanging out of the pockets, she had black dress pants on and black ankle boot heels. She was also wearing finger-less combat gloves.

" How did you know?" Ali asked as she stood up.

" It doesn't matter. Come with me. Maleficent wants to talk to you," she stated in a low tone as if she was bored, Ali followed in silence.

meeting with the witch

The two girls walked in and Maleficent was sitting in her chair petting her raven.

" Thank you my dear Lucy, you may go now," she smiled and Lu nodded and walked away.

'Holy crap that was LU?!' Ali thought in disbelief.

" Alias, you are up very early," she smoothly said and Ali gave her a look of distrust.

" what about it?' she snapped and crossed her arms.

" Have you thought about what I have said?" the witch asked.

" I'm still refusing. You won't get my darkness. It will be over my dead body. You will never use me for your selfish needs Maleficent. If this is all you wanted to antagonize me about that stupid deal I'm going back to work out," Ali stated and then she started walking out of the room.

" Do you wish for that voice in your head to stop?" she chimed in a questioning tone. Ali stopped in her tracks with her hand on the door handle.

" I know that voice has been keeping you up at night since you were a little girl," she chuckled softly, Ali still didn't respond but she was still listening.

" I can help you get rid of that voice. All you have to do... is join me..."

Maleficent stood a few feet away from Ali with her hand opened.

Ali still didn't turn around, but started to contemplate on Maleficent's offer.

" This is a one time deal my dear Alias," the witch said and Alias slowly looked over her shoulder at Maleficent.

Ali turned completely and face the witch. Maleficent smiled as if she won a battle. Ali held herself protectively and looked at the woman.

" What if I agreed to your deal? Would I change as a person?" she asked and Maleficent's smile widened.

" That will be up to you, my dear. If you do agree to this. I can help you... harness your powers, give you that purpose that you so desperately want," she pushed on and Ali bit on her thumb nail.

Ali grew more nervous. She didn't want to end up like her father but the voice has been getting more persistent and now it's driving her crazy. She dropped her hand and a single tear trickled down her cheek. When was her father going to save her from this nightmare. In a few days? Month? Maybe... years.

"Okay... you win Maleficent," Ali said in a nervous voice as she grabbed a hold of the witches icy hand.

" Excellent, your training shall start... now," and Maleficent cast a sleeping spell on her.

* * *

-Rin's POV

I woke up around noon only to find Ali gone. She must have ran off to explore the castle. I'm sure she will be back for lunch. I climbed carefully off my bunk and walked to the bathroom to freshen up from the night before.

After my shower I walked out and saw Ty and Matt laying around on the couch.

" Good morning boys," I greeted and the groaned in response. I just chuckle and start working on making lunch.

" Have you guys seen Ali? She wasn't in bed when I woke up. I was thinking maybe she ran to your room to wake up beasts up," I laughed and they shrugged.

" I did here someone in the shower earlier I thought it was you," Ty stated and Matt nodded in agreement.

" Nope, it must have been Ali then," I said and poured a cup of coffee.

" Maybe she ran off to the training area Rin," Ty said and stood a sip from my coffee.

" yeah maybe," I responded and soon after Ali walked in and something about has changed.

" Hey speak of the devil. How's our head treating you?" Ty asked with a smile

she smiled back, " My head is perfectly fine."

Okay the way she was talking and acting as me suspecting something is up.

" Anyways, I have to start getting ready," she said and headed over to our room and shut the door.

" Huh?" the three of us said.

" I'll go talk to her," I said and walked to my room.

I knocked and walked in and saw that Ali was changing into a 3/4th inch sleeve shirt.

" Hey you okay?" I asked and she just smiled at me.

" I'm fine Rin, Maleficent just wants me to go on a mission. I'm not sure with who but I'm not going alone," I stated and just kept looking at me.

" You sure? Your acting kinda strange," I pointed out and she shrugged.

" I don't know what your talking about Rin. I'm the same as always. Maybe your still recovering from last night," she laughed and looked at the door.

" I have to go. I don't want to get yelled at," she smiled, " I'll see ya later."

And with, that she walked out. I stood there and heard her say good bye to the guys and walked out of the dorm. I walked out, Matt and Ty looked at me for answers and I just shrugged.

I didn't know what to say but something must have happened while we were asleep and she isn't saying anything... and that's what I hate the most.

* * *

-With Ali (no POV)

Ali walked down to the meeting hall where she met up with her partner... It was Lu.

" So nice of you to join me," she sneered and Ali glared at her.

" I'm here now," the white haired girl sneered back and maleficent laughed.

" Now that I have both of you here. I'm sending you to go cause some trouble. The normal work but make sure you locate the heart of the world. It is vital to our plan," she said smoothly, " now go."

" Yes ma'am, come on," Lu said and made a portal appear and the two walked in.

(Radiant garden)

The two girls walked out of the portal and it disappeared.

" Alright, since we are here. I have a few rules, there is going to be no questioning, what I say goes, you do exactly what I say and-"

" And basically become your bitch?" she questioned in a cocky tone.

" I wasn't going to say that," Lu said and started walking.

" R-ight," Ali rolled her eyes and followed Lu.

"Oh and before I forget. Take this, the witch wanted you to have it," she called out and tossed a necklace to Ali.

" late birthday present?" she questioned and Lu rolled her eyes.

" Quit being cocky newbie," she snapped but smiled after.

" Hey, what can I say? I'm in a good mood. Let's good and get this over with. By the way what does this necklace do?" Ali asked as she clipped the necklace on.

" It's suppose to help control the heartless idiot," she pointed out.

"Gotcha," Ali sighed and Lu walked pass her.

For an hour Lu and Ali were causing hell in radiant garden.

" Geez! I didn't think this was so much fun!" Ali cackled and Lu appeared next to her.

" See why the darkness is much better then the light?" she asked and Ali grinned wickedly at her and Lu chuckled with her, " I love to feel the fear and power it gives me!"

Lu summon bigger and badder heartless. Ali just laughed and join her. She finally lost her mind, the power is getting to her and now she can't have enough of it.

-With Riku

The tracking device was starting to go off as the duo were headed to their ship. Riku looked at Sora and hey started to follow the directions it was giving off. The closer they got the more and more heartless had appeared and people were running for their lives.

" Seems Maleficent is starting to set plans into motion," Sora said as he kill yet another heartless.

" What makes you say that?" Riku asked and Sora hit him on the back and he turned only to see a certain white haired girl laughing like crazy and attacking innocent people with a giant purple glowing hammer.

"Ali?" Riku said in disbelief.

" She looks like her," Sora pointed out and stabbed a shadow without looking, Riku pushed pass him and looked right at Ali.

"ALIAS!" he called out and the white haired girl looked at him with wild eyes.

'Please don't,' he begged in his head.

-With Ali

The white haired girl heard her name and saw that it was her father. But instead of running into his arms she chuckled and looked up at Lu.

'What the hell am I doing!?' she thought as her mind and body were under control of her darkness.

"BUSTED!" she called out and jumped up to the ledge with Lu and they took off laughing.

"" Was that your dad?!" Lu called out as they ran. Ali looked back and saw that Riku was following her.

" Yup that's him! I have a plan!" Ali called out and made a portal in the ground.

" You sure about this?" Lu called out and Ali winked.

" I know exactly where we're going," she chuckled and they jumped into the ground and the portal disappeared.

-With Riku

Riku watched as Ali ran away from him with another girl and they disappeared into the ground. He stopped in his tracks...

"She ran..." he breathed and he fell to his knees in disbelief.

Sora finally caught up to him.

" What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked as he knelt down to Riku.

" She ran... Ali, she ran away," he said softly as his head hung.

" What? Well maybe she didn't recognize you," Sora offered and Riku shook his head.

" No, she knew who I was... and she ran. I'm losing her Sora," his voice cracked with sadness.

Sora didn't know what to say, but Riku was right. They were running out of time... and Ali was losing sanity...


	13. Chapter 12

-With Ali

The girls jumped out of the portal panting.

" That was a close one," Lu said as she stood up straight and looked over at Ali who was kneeling on the ground holding her head.

" Hey get up newbie," Lu said and soon noticed Ali's breathing increase.

"Shut up!" she cried as she held her head tighter.

" excuse me?" Lu said now starting to get pissed off.

" Your not in control of me!" Ali cried again.

" I'm not controlling you!" Lu snapped, glaring at the teen on the ground.

" Get out of my head!" She snapped again and Lu realized that Alias wasn't talking to her but to the darkness that had consumed her. Now Lu was kind of worried. I was a weird feeling but Lu felt that she need to help Ali.

"Damn it all. I hate being nice!" Lu snapped and she knelt by the teen, closed her eyes, took a breath and placed a hand on her comrade's head.

Ali's pain subsided and she was able to gain back consciousness again. Ali looked up and saw Lu kneeling by her.

" Feel better?" Lu asked in a nonchalant voice as she took her hand off of Ali.

" Yeah, thank you Lu. It feels nice knowing that my darkness isn't trying to kill me," She smiled and Lu shook her head and stood up.

" We should get going on looking for the heart of this world," She stated and offered her hand to help Ali up off the ground. Ali nodded and griped Lu's hand and she stood up.

" Thank you again Lu," She smiled and the black haired girl said nothing.

" Let's go this way," she said and Ali followed.

As the two headed out of an area, Ali had a feeling that the two of them weren't alone. She looked out and there was a giant spider heartless slowly descending from the ceiling.

" Ah, Lu?" Ali said in a very shaky tone.

" What?" she asked and Ali pointed up. Lu looked up and they both screamed.

The two took off to the nearest exit but got cut off by the spider.

" Wrong way!" Lu said and grabbed Ali but the hand and ran the opposite direction.

" Lu we're gonna have to fight this thing. We can't keep running," Ali said and stopped Lu.

Ali made her giant hammer appear, " come on."

" Your right," Lu said as she stood beside her and made her long sword appear.

-one hour of fighting

" Damn it! We have been fighting forever but it looks like this thing isn't going down!" Lu said and landed next to her.

" Your right..." Ali looks at the spider and tries to think of a plan, then an idea comes to mind.

" I have an idea!" Ali said and the spider lunged at them, separating the two from each other.

" What is it newbie?" Lu called out and Ali slammed her hammer on the spider's head and ran over to Lu.

"Okay, my idea is that you try and position your sword on it's head and I will jam it down with my hammer," she said and Lu smiled.

" So like a giant hammer and nail?" she chuckled.

" Yeah, why not? It's worth a shot," Ali chuckled back and Lu nodded.

" your right, let''s do it," she smiled and Ali nodded also.

" I will keep it distracted in the mean time," Ali said and she ran over to the spider and slammed her hammer on it's leg, breaking it upon impact.

Lu jumped on top of the spider and drove her sword into it think head and then jumped off and out of the way.

Ali jumped back and then jumped high into the air, she did a few front flips to gather momentum as she came down and nailed Lu's sword into the spider's head.

The spider screamed in pain and Ali jumped off and next to Lu.

" I think it worked," Lu said as the two watched the spider run around screaming and rubbing the top of its head trying to get the hammered sword out of his skull. It climbed the wall up to the ceiling and it finally died. It's dead body came crashing to the floor causing the floor to crumble around the duo. Ali and Lu started running to the edge for safety. Lu tripped and fell, Ali turned back and grabbed Lu by the hand but it was to late to get to the other side. The floor crumbled around her and the two fell. Ali grabbed onto a ledge and the dangled there for a little bit until everything calmed down.

" You okay?" Ali asked and she looked down at Lu who was looking up at her in fear.

" I think. But my ankle hurts like hell," she answered and Ali gave a tired chuckle.

" At least we're alive," she smiled and Lu shook her head.

" Must you always be so positive?" she asked

" At least one of us are," Ali snapped in a playful tone, " now do you have any idea to get out of this mess?" and then... CRACK!

" I can't think like this," Lu answered.

" Well we have to think of one fast otherwise we are gonna be dead in a few minutes," Ali said as the cobble stone started to give out under her hand.

Lu was able to say something but it was to late.

* * *

-With Matt ( No POV)

Matt sat in his room, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

" Hope your okay Al," he whispered to himself and soon his door opened up and it was Darius.

" Where is your little girlfriend Matt," he asked and Matt just looked up and him and shrugged.

" She's not my girlfriend Darius. And as for your question, she is on a mission. I have no idea where she could be," he answered and sighed.

" Damn, the witch wants to see her. And I haven't seen Lu anywhere around here," he said and walked out of the room and slammed his door behind him.

" Slam the door harder why don't you!" Matt called out and gave a huff.

" Something is up with Al," he whispered to himself again.

A soft knock came at his door and Rin walked in.

" Hey," she smiled and Matt returned her smile.

" Hey Rin, what's up?" he asked and she flopped next to him on the bed.

" I don't know. I'm kinda worried for Ali. She was acted very weird this morning," she stated.

" I know. I'm gonna take her out of this place and talk to her in a nice quiet area," he said and she looked over at him.

" Okay, maybe you can get some more info out her when she comes back," she said and she sat up and grabbed his guitar.

" Got any new songs?" she asked and he shook his head.

" Nope," he said and she pouted.

" I like hearing you play your guitar," she said and put the guitar back on it's stand.

" I know. I haven't been in the mood to play for a while," he said and he turned to his right side and looked at Rin.

" well get back in the mood. ( lays back down and faces Matt) Your hair is getting long again," she pointed out and he gave a playful glare.

"I'm not cutting it," he said and covered his hair protectively.

" You need it cut," she said and he shook his head.

" I like it long thank you very much," he snapped still glaring at her playfully.

" Your gonna want to cut it sooner or later," she said and got off the bed.

"Over my dead body," he stated and she laughed.

" I'll see you later. If you do talk to Ali, tell her I want to talk to her tonight," she said and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

" That is if she comes back," he said to himself and turned back and faced under the top bunk.

* * *

-With Ali and Lu (No POV)

The two were falling to their deaths until Lu put her plan into motion. She held tighter on Ali's hand as she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Lu put her hand in front of herself and made a large purple cloud form at the bottom of the pit. The two landed in the cloud and softly landed on the ground. They floated a few inches above the ground and the cloud disappeared. Lu let go of Ali's hand and landed on her bottom. Ali on the other hand fell onto her belly and did a small face plant into the ground.

"ouch," she mumbled into the ground and Lu chuckled.

" you okay?" she asked and Ali gave her a thumbs up and her hand flopped to the ground, Lu chuckled again.

Lu looked around as Ali was picking herself off the ground.

" Where are we," Lu asked and Ali looked around.

" My dad told me of this place," Ali said as she walked up the old dusty stairs of a machine.

" What is it?" Lu asked as she made her way over to Alias.

" I think this might be the heart of the world. Or it could be the old lab for making Kingdom hearts," she said and pressed a couple button but nothing happened.

" Maybe we should call up Maleficent. She may know what this place is," Lu stated and Ali nodded.

" She most likely does. I think this use to be her old hideout," Ali said and flipped a switch that caused the lights to spark on. Ali looked around and saw and old heartless uniform on the ground.

" What's that?" Lu asked as Ali walked towards the uniform.

" I think... I think this was my father's old uniform from when he use to work for her," Ali said and picked the worn out uniform off the ground and held it in front of her to show Lu.

" Your dad was super short," she said plainly and Ali chuckled.

" Yeah but you should see how tall he is now," she smiled and looked at the uniform closer.

" He had to be at least 13- 14 years old when he wore this," she stated and folded the uniform and placed it back on the ground.

"Don't you want to keep it?" Lu asked and Ali shook her head.

" What would I do with it?" she answered and walked back up to the control panel near Lu.

" I don't know," she responded and she leaned against the panel and watched as Ali pressed buttons.

A few moments of silents and Lu was watching Ali closely.

" Alias why are you here," she asked and Ali looked at her.

" What?" she said looking confused at Lu.

" Why are you here?" she asked again and Ali shrugged.

" I don't know what you mean. We're here to do a mission-" she started and Lu held her hand up to silents her.

" That's not what I meant. What I had asked was why are you agree to this hell of a life. You have a father who is searching desperately for you. Why don't you try and escape this place," she said in an angry tone.

" I can't..." Ali whispered

" Why the hell not," Lu growled and Ali shook her head.

" maleficent has her hooks in me now. I'm digging my own grave until the day my darkness destroys me. And when that happens..." Ali looked up at Lu with a tear in her eye.

" so your willing to speed up your death in order to rid yourself of this darkness?" Lu asked and Ali said nothing.

" Ali, you have a chance that no one else has. If I were you I would get the hell out of this place before I become more like Darius," Lu said and Ali looked at her in surprise but then she frowned and looked at the ground.

" I don't have that chance anymore. My father will never forgive me for the things I have done. I've caused so many innocent people pain. I just think it would be best if I just let things run their course," Ali said and Lu shook her head in anger and punched Ali in the cheek.

Ali stumbled to the ground and looked at Lu.

" Are you really gonna let that witch get so far into your thick skull to start doubting yourself?! Your father taught you to use your darkness for good right? Then start using it against Maleficent. Don't let her make you think your only destiny is to destroy things!" Lu hollered and punched Ali as soon as she stood up.

" I can't help it!" Ali screamed back and Lu kicked her in the stomach.

" Saying 'I can't help it!' is not an answer! You can fight her using your darkness against her!" Lu said and Ali blocked her next attack.

" Where is all this coming from?" Ali asked as she dodged another blow from Lu.

" I'm trying to knock some sense into you," she snapped, " You have so much time to leave this place and the more you stay, the further you are from going home to your father."

" Your right," she whispered as she faced away from Lu.

"About time," she snapped and Ali stumbled to her feet.

" Let's get this mission done before I pass out," Ali and said as she continued her work on the massive machine.

two hours later

"There, I think we are done here. I was able to permanently leave the heart open for darkness to flow out freely. Hopefully that is what Maleficent wanted," Ali said and she locked the machine with a password.

" Most likely. If not we'll come back with her and she can tell us what exactly what she wanted," Lu stated and opened a portal, " let's go back."

Lu turned her back to Ali but soon heard a thud. She turned back around and saw that Ali collapsed on the ground.

" Maybe I was a little bit rough with her," she thought to herself as she grabbed Alias by the wrist, picked her up and wrapped Ali's arm around the back of her neck and she also wrapped an arm around Ali's waist to help support her weight as they walked through the portal.


	14. Chapter 13

hello my readers! I'm super sorry for being MIA. I've been going through alot and I just haven't had time to find an internet connection to post updates. It's not much but I have chapter 13 and 14 done. So I also want to thank all my reviews I have gotten for this story:) Its means alot to me to know that you guys like this story:) please review and let me know what you guys think. I know my grammer is super bad and I have no idea what the heck I'm doing but I am doing the best I can do with what I have LOL

* * *

(No one's POV)

Matt was walking down to the entrance of the castle, just making his daily look out and saw Lu carrying someone.

"Ali?" He questioned and he trotted over to the girls.

"What happened?" he asked as he took Ali into his arms.

"She got carried away with using her darkness," Lu informed before taking off to avoid anymore of Matt's questions.

"Well thank you for bringing her back in one piece," he called out and she just waved her hand as if it were no big deal.

"Let's get you fixed up," he whispered and walked back to the dorms with Ali.

As Matt walked in, Rin was right at his side asking a million questions.

"I don't know what all happened to her Rin. We need to ask her," he said softly as he laid her in bed.

"Okay, get me some ice, water, rubbing alcohol, gauze and wraps. She looks pretty beat up," Rin listed off and Matt took off to get supplies.

"Ali, what the hell happened to you," Rin sighed and looked down at her white-haired friend in sadness.

Ali's head-

Darkness, that was all Ali could see.

"Told you I can help." Ali's dark self-cooed as she gave an evil smirk.

"Shut up!" Ali screamed and she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Where are, you going? You can escape this place," the dark being said again, then appearing before Ali.

"I can try!" Ali screamed at the shadow and threw a punch. Her fist went right through the shadow and it laughed evilly again.

"Missed me," she sighed and then landed a punch to the white-haired girl, sending her back a few feet onto the ground.

"You might as well accept your fate. Your heart is slowly becoming one with mine. And then no one will be getting in our way!"

"You're not going to win!"

"Oh, but I already have, your father already believes that he has lost you. Just look!"

-vision about Riku

Ali stood a few feet away from her father's bloody figure. He was still alive but slowly dying.

"Father?" Ali questioned as she dropped her blood dropping weapon and kneeled by her father.

"Why, I was only trying to save you Al," he coughed and more blood dripped from his mouth.

"Dad please I'm not in control. This isn't the real me," Ali cried as she held Riku.

"I should have dealt with you while I still had the chance," he moaned, Ali's tears hit Riku's cheek.

"You don't mean that. I don't believe you," she sniffed, Riku was just about to respond but he had passed on before he could say anything.

"See I told you," the shadow cackled and Ali sat there crying.

"You're going to succumb to the darkness soon. It's only the matter of time until you do. All your so-called friends will be to" she said and left leaving Ali all by herself in the darkness of her heart.

-With Rin

"What's wrong with her," Matt asks as he watches Ali crying in her sleep.

"I don't know. She must be dreaming about something," Rin responded as she finished the last of wrapping her friend's injuries, "We'll just have to wait until she wakes up I guess."

The two friends looked down at Ali whom is still thrashing around in her sleep.

"I'll come back and check on her. I have a mission I should go and do quick," Matt stated before getting off the bed.

"Okay, be careful. I don't want you to be in the same condition that Ali's in right now," Rin laughed nervously and Matt nodded his head.

*later that night

Ali wakes up in a panic, she sits up quickly and looks at her surroundings.

"I'm I back in the dorms?" she whispered to herself, she can hear the others out in the common area. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened.

"Your awake finally," Rin said with a kind smile.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep," Ali asked and Rin hushed her and sat next to her worried friend.

"You've been out for at least three days. Everyone is worried about you. Here, you must be hungry," the blond said with a smile and handed over a plate of food.

"Thank you for looking out for me Rin," Ali said giving her friends a tired smile.

"Of course, that is what friends do for each other," she smiled and moved hair out of Ali's face.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

Ali stopped in mid-bite as she heard the statement. She put her fork down and didn't look up at her friend.

"Ali?" Rin pestered in a stern voice, Ali pushed her plate away without answering.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ali whispered.

"Why? It seems to really bug you. You're my friend Al, I want to know what I going on in your head," Rin stated and Ali sent her a glare in response.

"You don't want to know and I don't plan on telling you," she snapped, she instantly snapped out of her darkness and looked at Rin whom was appalled by her answer.

"EXCUSE ME!" she snapped back, "What the hell was that?"

"I have to go," Ali said and got up in a hurry.

"We're not done talking!" Rin bellowed as she grabbed the white-haired girl's hand. Ali stopped, ripped her hand away and ran out of the room.

"ALI!" Rin called out after her friend. Ali kept running away. Matt looked at Rin and then at Ali.

"What's going on?" Matt asked and Ali glared at him just like she did to Rin.

"None of your damn business," shocked by her response Ali ran off crying.

"Ali!" Matt started to chase after her before Rin called after him.

"Don't bother going after her. She needs time to think about how she talked to us," Rin spat and marched back into the room and slammed the door.

"What's gotten their panties in a knot," Ty stated and Matt shrugged.

"Something happened. Or on the other hand I think this place is finally getting to Alias," Matt said and walked back to his seat, "maybe she does need time to herself. I don't feel like ending up like Darius."

"Yeah that girl is capable of anything and everything I can think of. It's a good idea to give girls like Ali, some place after an argument.

-with Ali

Ali walked with her arms wrapped around herself, she walked to Maleficent's chambers. Ali wiped her tears away and before knocking on the door she heard the witch call out to her.

"Come in, my dear child," she cooed and Ali timidly opened the door.

"Make it stop," she whimpered as she shut the door behind her, "I can't take it anymore, please make this voice go away! I can't take yelling at my friends anymore!"

Ali fell to her knees and cried. Her hands were firmly pressed to her face to stop the crying.

"Now, that is enough with the tears. It's unbecoming of you, child. Now stand up," Maleficent said as she snapped her fingers. Ali wiped the tears again and did as she was told by the witch.

"Are you full ready to become what you are?" she asks, Ali sniffed and looked at the witch in a sad way.

"Yes ma'am, I just want this voice to stop. I'll do what it takes to get it to stop," Ali said and looked up.

"very well," the dark witch said in a loud tone and made a portal appear behind Ali.

"Now to 'help you'. You need to spend some time by yourself." And she forced Ali through the portal, that led to an dark abyss.


	15. Chapter 14

here is the other chapter I promised:) I don't know when I will be able to update again so please bear with me for now, I am trying to get internet so that way I can play on fanfiction some more:) please review and tell me what you think! until next timeXD enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

 _BOLD: Ali's darkness talking_

 _Italicized: Ali is talking to Darkness_

After being pushed into the portal she cried out in fear.

"NOO!" she screamed as her tears chased her as she fell. She landed hard on a stone floor. She opened her eyes to darkness. She rolled over to her belly and sat on her knees.

" Where am I?" she whispered and she started to shiver... Damn this fear... She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and she could see what looked like to be a forgotten dungeon at the bottom of the castle. Her cell was lit by a single candle. She walked over to the dim light and carefully picked up the candle and looked around the room better. She saw a tinny twin sized bed with a thin blanket and flat pillow, it was only a few inches off the ground. There was an end table on the side of the bed so she decided to put the candle there, and sat on the small creaking bed.

She pressed her back against the wall, brought her knees to her chest and looked around this dark room.

 **"your friends didn't even care where you ran off too,"** the darkness chimed as she appeared in front of Ali.

 _" No they did and because of you I snapped at them and they will never forgive me. After how confusing I have been with my mood swings and then when you decide to pop up and take over for a few minutes."_

 **"But didn't you feel relieve? You felt like you could be unstoppable, you have more power then you think...I can help you achieve that kind of power."**

 _"I just want you gone...I want my sanity back, I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"_

 **" That isn't what you want, you want power. You hunger for it. All the times that you were powerless to get what you want, what about Shiro? You loved that guy with all your hurt and your own BEST FRIEND stole him away from you and teases you with him saying how much in love she was and that her life was slowly getting better. There you were holding back like a coward. You think you were protecting you FRIEND? HA! You were holding the hell you can unleash back just so you didn't show anyone what kind of monster hid behind such a cute face."**

Ali was silent... her darkness had made a valid point, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She had wanted to kill her only friend that day. How could she think of such actions? She pulled her knees in closer to her body.

 **"You know I'm right," she grinned sadistically, " with my help we can do anything. You can make all your dreams a reality... All you have to do, is give me control. I promise you will never be hurt again. I'm here to help you, we are the same you and I. Just face the fact that you needed it. Do you want the others to start thinking that you can't defend yourself cause you are in constant battle with me? What happens when they leave you behind to fend for yourself. I'm the only friend that will always be here for you and I will never betray you. All you have to do, is trust in me."**

Her darkness offered her hand and Ali looked at it and looked away.

 **"Together we will be unstoppable. We could even put Maleficent out of her misery and then we can take over and use the darkness as it was intended. She will have no idea what hit her," she giggled and Ali giggled with her.**

 _"She really wouldn't know what hit her." Ali giggled._

 **"So... do we have an agreement?"**

Ali hesitated, she very hesitantly reached for the shadow figure's hand. As soon as she grasped it the dark shadow slowly crawled back into her, a dark purple glow filled her viens as if something was being injected into her system but there was no pain. It was at that point where Ali felt complete and utter peace. She no longer felt cold and gloomy. She actually felt that she now had a purpose and she now understood what that purpose was... to get rid of Maleficent and snuff out the light she no longer belonged in.

As the glow faded Ali's eye flashed bright blue and lavender, she gave a sigh and looked around, she could see clear as day into the darkness around her. An eerie smile came across her soft pink lips as she blew out the only light in the room. As the light smolders out, a giggle slowly turns into a maniacal laughter. Ali was no more...

-With Riku a week later

Riku sat up in bed. Another restless night, Sora laid not far on the other side of the room snoring away. So the worried father stood up and walked to the window and opened it for some fresh air.

"This must have been what Sora felt when he was looking for me and Kairi," he said quietly and looked over at his snoring friend. He looked back out the window and looked at the street below him.

He had recognized one of the teens that Ali was hanging out with at the beasts castle. Angered he jumps out the window and in front of the teen.

"Where is she?" he growls as he grabs the teen by the collar of his jacket.

" Who?" he said as he grabs onto Riku's hand.

"You know who I'm talking about," he states with his teeth clenched.

" Are you talking about Ali by any chance?" another teen asked as she gently placed her hand on his arm, " we came here to find you. Something is wrong with her and we wanted to keep you updated."

" Tell me now," he snapped as he shook the teen in his grasp.

"We won't be able to tell you until you lt go of my friend," she said softly and he shoved the other away.

"Man, I see where Ali got her strength from," the male teen says as he fixed his jacket.

" Is there any place we can go to talk privately?" the female asks and Riku looks back up at his window.

" We'll have to wake up my friend but we can talk in our room at this inn," He says as he eyes the pair before him, "and no funny business."

"We want to help our friend. We won't be able to do so with funny business," the girl responds and they start walking in silence to the room.

-in the room

"Alright start talking," Riku says as he turns on the light, Sora snorts awake and starts to looks around, he sits up and yawns.

"Well to begin, My name is Rin and this is my friend Matt. We work for Maleficent, we don't really have a choice. It was either this or be turned into a heartless," She starts and looks at Matt.

"Yeah, Ali came to the castle and I was the first to meet her. She kicked my brother's ass good that's for sure," He laughed and Riku sighed in frustration.

"I don't care about how you know her. You said something has happened to her. So you better tell me before I get even more pissed," he snaps and Rin and Matt look seriously at each other then at Riku.

"We think that she is slowly starting to succumb to the darkness sir, we haven't seen her in a week and we're really worried about her. The last time we saw her she had just come out from being unconscious. Something was off about her, like something in her had changed and was fighting in her mind," Rin started and looked at Matt.

"Yeah, she came almost running from Rin's bedroom, she ran into me and I asked what was wrong and she snapped her bad at me. Then she looked shocked when she realized what she had done and she took off running, that was the last time we saw her. We've asked Maleficent and all she does is make us more confused on what happened to her," Matt answers and crosses his arms in thought.

'You don't need to fret over such things. She is not your concern anymore.' What do you think she means by that?" he said frowning.

"We need to act fast. I think we may have already lost her," Riku said as he starts to gather is belongings.

" What do you mean 'already lost her'?" Rin asks as she stands up and looks at Riku in a worried way.

"long story short, my daughter has the ability to pretty much destroy any world as she sees fit. That's why I have been telling her not to depend on her darkness for to long. If Maleficence is starting to push Ali harder into darkness. I fear that we are already to late," Riku said as he stuffed the last piece of clothing into his backpack.

"oh no... and her snapping at us last week was so surprising. She must have been fighting her darkness. Oh my gosh what a horrible friend I am! I just left her to be by herself and now look where she is!" Rin cried as she sunk to the floor crying.

"It's okay Rin, we didn't know what the hell has been going on in her head. She always seemed so confusing and bi-polar and now it all makes sense. She was battling something as powerful as Riku puts it and we were able to do nothing but let her be," Matt says as he rubs his friend's back gently.

" You kids don't seem to be affected by the darkness as much. You seem pretty normal to me," Sora yawns and stretches again.

"It's because we stick together and remind each other that we here for one another and that we will get us out of this mess one way or another," Matt responds and looks at Rin once more before looking at Riku, " We will do anything to get Ali back."

" Then what are we waiting for... bring me to Maleficent..." Riku said in a low intimidating voice. Rin and Matt look at each other and nodded before opening a portal to their world...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Matt's POV)

"I knew it!" Riku snapped as we entered our world, Rin and I whirled around and hushed Riku.

"They can hear you ya know," Rin snapped and we turned back around.

"Who?" Sora asks as he put his hands behind his head like he normally does, according to Riku.

"Darius mainly," I say as we walk to the end of the alley.

"To late..." Rin says and she points up, we all look in the direction and Darius is standing on a building with his buster sword sitting on his shoulder.

"I see you brought some new friends little brother," Darius sneers and he jumps down from his perch only a few feet away from the group.

"No, we brought backup. We're here to find Ali," I say and Darius chuckles.

"Your too late. She is long gone from here. She actually isn't even in this world," he answers nonchalantly and slams his sword on the ground.

"Where is she," I growl as I make my war axes appear.

"Oh? Your so protective over your girlfriend. It's almost depressing that you never told her how you felt. It might have been the one thing that could have saved her," Darius chuckled, "oh you must be more pathetic than ever. Could you not notice the way she was talking to you and acted around? Your more clueless than I thought!"

"WHERE. !" I snapped and he tilted his head as I charge at him.

"Like I said idiot. Your too late!" he snapped and he countered my attack., he pushed me off and tried his luck at slicing at me.

Rin ran next to me and made her crossbow appear, "I can distract him from a distance."

"Right you do that," I nodded and she jumped up to a roof and started firing at Darius making him take cover.

"I can help," Riku called out as he made his keyblade appear.

"NO! You need to stay alive to save Ali, (glares at Darius in his hiding place) this is my fight," I say lowly as I start making my way to Darius. He deflects a few of Rin's arrows as I start walking.

"Finally getting the balls to fight me dear brother?" he asks and I just slowly charge at him until we clash, send a wave of dark energy.

(Rin's POV)

I stumble backwards from the shock wave that Matt and Darius created. Man, I know Matt is strong but damn that boy can pack a punch. I look down at Riku and Sora who have their keyblade in hand.

"Hey guys, I have a feeling I know where Ali is! Try checking the dungeons in Castle Oblivion. If anything, Maleficent probably has her locked away in the deepest part in there. It's where no light can ever pass through the thickest darkness, you can't miss it- ARGH!" I got kicked off the roof and I fell to the ground.

"You were nothing but trouble from the first time you came here," Lu said as she swung her twin blades a few times before jumping and landing softly on the ground and she placed one of her blades on her shoulder while the other is pointed to the ground.

"Lu, what the hell are you doing?" I asks as I stand up, I look at Riku and Sora.

"Go to the dungeons like I say. Matt and I will meet you there soon. NOW GO!" I snapped and they nodded before making their way to the castle.

"Let's see how much you have learned over these last few years loser," she sneers as she starts swinging her blades while she walks towards me. I replace my crossbow with my twin tepas, just to make the odds even.

"Bring it on," I snap and she charges at me and we get into a heated battle of stabbing and swinging.

(Riku's POV)

Sora and I make our way to the Castle. I'm surprised we haven't run into more of Maleficent's dark wielders. We get up to the gate and I hear someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, you can go in without an appointment," a boy says and jumps down from his ledge.

"You going to cause trouble for us?" I warn as I shifted my keyblade at him.

He holds his hands up, "I mean no threat... Are you here for Ali?"

"I know you. You were with Ali at the beast's castle, you actually carried her away when she fainted," Sora pointed out and he nods his head.

"Yeah, my name is Ty. I'm here to help you guys. I know what Matt and Rin were planning and I want to help as much as I can. Ali is my friend... All our friends are attached to her. I hate to lose her," he responds and I gave him a weary look.

"Well if you are with us and not against us, we need you to bring us to Alias," I say and he nods his head.

"Alright, let's get going before anyone else decides to pop up," he says and the three of us head into the castle and make our way down to the dungeons where hopefully we will find Ali. I just hope we aren't too late to get her.

(No one's POV)

As the trio made their way down to the deepest parts of the dungeons, we can feel the darkness closing in.

"How can anyone stand it here?" Sora asks out loud as he twitches out a chill.

"Well you live in it for a while, you get use to it. Though I haven't really been in this part of the dungeon before. I was always put on the second level. Ali must be on level ten. That is where the most dangerous darkness lurks." He informed as they continued to walk from level to level.

"Man, I don't know how anybody can survive down here." Ty states as they reached the finale level.

"I remember living down here," Riku said in a painful tone as they walked.

"You lived here?" Sora asked and he looked at his friend in disbelieve.

"It's where I spent most of my time in the darkness when I first came to the darkness. I'm just pissed that Maleficent has done the same thing to my daughter," he growled and sped up his pace.

"ALI!"

Silence…

"Alias where are you?! Are you down here?" Riku called out as he walked aimlessly into the darkness.

Someone starts to cough harshly… It was Pete, lying on the ground in his own blood.

"Pete? What the hell happened to you?" Ty asks as he knelt by the Dog man.

"It was the runt -coughs harshly again- I was sent by Maleficent to check on the brat and she busted out of her cell," he struggled and he looked at Riku.

"That girl is more powerful than Maleficent. I don't think Maleficent will ever be able to control such a power," he states.

"I'm aware of that. Pete where did she go? Do you remember?" Riku asked as he knelt next to Ty.

"I think she ran off home. She said she was going to start where people have done her wrong," he coughs. Both Riku and Sora looked at each other wide eyed.

"Destiny Island!"

"Riku we need to get there now. I have a feeling Kairi and Mira are in danger!" Sora said and Ty made a portal to their world.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" Ty asks into his headset.

-Yeah, we hear ya Ty. What's going on? - Matt

"I think Ali is on the world called destiny island. Get there right now. I'm sending Riku and Sora now. I meet you there" he responds and Matt responded with a 'Rodger that'

"Let's go now," Ty said and they all nodded.

Sora and Riku ran through the portal and just as Ty entered the entrance he looked back at Pete who was lying dead on the ground.

"Poor bastard didn't have a chance," he sighs and he continues through the portal.

-On destiny island-

As they arrive on the island, it was like a server thunder storm had hit their home. Trees were broken and split apart. They stood on the beach and Rin and Matt appeared out of a portal and ran to the trio.

"What happened," Rin asks in a disbelieve tone as she looked around at the surrounding area.

"Ali is what happened," Riku said and Sora took off running to find Kairi and Mira.

Riku and the others followed the panicking man before them.

"Ali? Ali it's me. Your friend Mira!" a girl cried out as she was backing into a wall.

"Friend? What is a friend?" Ali growled as she dragged her lance behind her causing sparks to trail behind her.

"Ali! Don't do it!" Sora called out as the group stopped.

"DAD!" Mira cried and the teen ran to the safety of her father's arms.

"Damn it, way do you have to ruin all the fun Sora," Ali growled as she turned around and glared.

"Ali what the hell are you thinking?" Riku snapped as he summons his keyblade and starts to walk toward his daughter.

"It's none of your damn business!" she snapped back as she turned her lance into the dark form of her keyblade. Her keyblade looked dramatically different from when she used her light keyblade. It had a giant blade in the shape of a battle axe head, then it came to the hilt that had a skull with red glowing eyes and an axe shaped chain at the end. The color was a bloody red with dark blue and black.

"Where is my daughter?" he snapped as he charged at the person that was once his sweet Alias.

"Far from you. She is too weak for this body!" she snapped and clashed with Riku's blade.

Sora and the others stood by and watched as the battle between Riku and Ali continued in front of them.

"Dad? What happened to Ali?" Mira whimpered and Sora tightened his arms around her.

"Her darkness finally has taken over her mind. We are going to have to help her come back from all this," he answered without looking at his daughter.

"This was because of me isn't it," she cried into his chest.

"I don't think so. Ali holds in a lot of feelings," he responds as Riku is sent 50 feet from where his was standing.

"We have to help!" Rin cried and Ty shot and arm across her, keeping her from walking into a death trap.

"No, you are not. You have been through enough as it is," he said and Rin looked at him as if pleading to help Riku save Ali.

Ali walks briskly toward Riku before stopping in her tracks. Her body soon starts to twitch as if something were happening inside. Suddenly, an apparition of the Ali they all knew appeared before them, clenching onto her heart and struggling to maintain control.

"No, I will not continue like this!" she cries and she looks painfully at her friends and family.

"Ali," Matt calls out and she shakes her head.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you Matt. I don't want to hurt any of you. This was not what I had agreed with Maleficent," she states and she kneels to the ground.

"You got to run! I can't hold on for much longer. Go before I lose this control on the darkness!" she cries before she fades back into her body.

"You are so annoying!" Ali's darkness comments before shaking her head and looking at Riku.

"Let her go," Riku growled and her darkness just grinned evilly at her.

"over my dead body," she sneers before vanishing into thin air.

"Where the hell did she go now!" Matt called out as he ran towards Riku and standing beside him.

"I think I may have an idea," he responds and he calls on King Mickey.

"Mickey, can you hear me?" he calls out and all of a sudden Mickey appears out of nowhere.

"What's going on fellas?" he asks cheerfully, the smile on his face soon vanishes as soon as he looked at his surroundings, "what happened here?"

"Ali is what happened. Do you think she could have gone to Hollow bastion? That was where they tried to bring Kingdom hearts back," Riku states as he walks to ward Mickey.

"No, that place has been abandon for years. I don't think Maleficent could go back there and succeed in her mission to destroy the worlds. I think she went back to the World that never was. That is where the deepest and most powerful darkness lies. I would think that Ali would be there waiting for us" Matt says as he makes a portal back to their world.

"Let's go finish this once and for all you guys," he adds and they all nod except for Sora.

"I can't go with you guys. I need to be here and make sure everyone is okay and alive. Who knows what Ali had done before we got here," Sora says and Riku nods his head.

"Okay, I will be back soon then. I must get my daughter back. Mira… I'm sorry for what Ali has done to you. After this you won't have to worry about her hurting you ever again," Riku says and they disappear into the portal before she could respond.

"Just bring her home," she sighs and snuggles closer to Sora as the portal closes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the small group enter back into the world that never was. They all noticed that the world was discombobulated, buildings were crashed into each other, streets were abstract and so on. They all walked out of the alley way and looked up at the castle. They could faintly see a figure standing on top of the highest peak of the roof, it was Ali staring down at them as if she were testing them.

"There she is. She's at the top of the castle," Rin points out and they all run to the building and fought their way to the top of the castle.

-At the top of the castle-

Ali stood on the edge of a railing as the group entered the area. They said nothing and just listen to the quiet hum of a song from Ali.

"You know, it's kind of nice on how quiet the darkness can be. It's almost peaceful," she whispers and she turned around and had a tired look on her face. Riku made his keyblade appear.

"Why try, you're only making it easier for me to kill all of you," she snaps and her eyes turn into a deep glare and her hair starts to ride from her shoulders.

"We want Ali back!" Rin snaps and Ali flash steps to Rin and punches her in the gut before disappearing and reappearing a few feet away from the group.

"You are going to have to prove it to me that you want her back. Trust me, right now she is crying and screaming to gain control back. But I like to make her watch you suffer," she snaps and the group start to charge at her at once. Rin was kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath.

She back away quickly and disappeared into a portal. The group followed suit and Ty knelt by Rin and stayed at her side.

"You going to keep an eye on her?" Matt asks as he stood in the entrance of the portal.

"Yeah, sorry man but I'm not going to leave Rin behind to fend for herself in the world. I'll get her to safety. You bring Ali back alive. We'll meet up again soon. Just be careful," he smiles as he lifts Rin into his arms.

"Alright, be safe yourselves, I will see you guys soon," Matt called out and he ran to the other side of the portal.

-Dark realm of no return-

"What happened to your backup hm?" Dark Ali questioned as she sat up in the air with her legs crossed.

"It's none of your concern. Now are you either coming down here and fight or are you going to keep running?" Riku snaps and she sighs out of boredom and just floats in the air.

"I don't know," she says before disappearing and reappearing in front of Matt.

Matt blocks her attack and grabs her by the throat and throws her to the ground.

"You need some more tricks Bitch… Now give me ALI!" Matt says as she stands up and he punches her in the jaw making her stumble sideways.

"You like a rough," she grins and punches him harder in the cheek. HE didn't even budge, he pushed back into her fit and glared at Ali.

"Was that a mosquito bite?" he asks and she looks at him in disbelief, "one thing you didn't know about me sweetheart. The more you hit me the stronger I become. So your hits don't even faze me anymore." And he punches her in the cheek again making her fall to the ground. She looks up at him and spits out blood.

"That may be… But he is weak," she grinned and disappeared and reappeared behind Riku and stabbing him in the side.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain and he tries to round house kick her but instead she kicks him behind the knees making him fall to the ground. Blood slowly oozes out of his injury.

"Oh, poor Ali, her nightmare is coming true and there is no way to save you," she laughs. As she tries to stab Riku one last time she starts to twitch out of control.

"What?" she questions and she begins to scream in pain. Dropping her knife and falling backwards. She then starts to shake as if she were having a seizure, and she loses control of her body.

Matt runs to Riku and helps him sit up straight and they watch the scene before them.

Soon a dark mass comes out of Ali's body and takes a form of its own.

"What the hell is going on," Riku asks and the form becomes a look alike of Ali, just with black hair and red eyes.

"What happened?" Dark Ali asks as she looks at her new form.

The other Ali wakes up and sits up slowly, "I'm so dizzy, I feel like I'm going to get sick." She looks up and sees her injured father.

"Dad? Matt? Oh, my god! DAD!" she cried and she stumbles into his arms. Riku didn't care about the pain. He lifts her head and makes her look him in the eyes.

"Oh Ali, I have you back. I thought I lost you," he tears up and hugs her close.

"Ali your back!" Matt yells and joins in the hug.

"I was so scared. I'm so sorry for hurting you guy. Oh Mira! Oh, my god I hope I didn't hurt her," she cries and Riku shake his head.

"We made it before you did, "he smiles and he plants a few kisses on her forehead.

"HELLO? I'm I invisible!" (Dark Ali's name is Alyssa just so you know, that way I'm not going Dark Ali this and Dark Ali that, it will be a bit easier that way) Alyssa snaps and Ali's smile disappears. She looks at Riku and gives him a kiss on the cheek before looking at him.

"I have to finish this," she whispers and she stands up.

"NO! I just got you back, I'm not losing you again," he snaps and she shook her head.

"I have to do this. I have put you through enough. It's time you guys rest," she says and she stands up. Matt stands up with her and grabs her hand.

"I'm not let you go alone," he says and she shook her head.

"No… Matt you need to stay alive. The only way to defeat her is if I do it myself. She is my darkness after all," she giggles and he shook his head at her.

"Then I want you to have this. And you aren't allowed to take it off no matter what," he snaps and he put his mother's necklace around her neck.

"Remember what you said on your birthday?" he said and she smiles at him in a loving way.

"I do," she blushes and he give her a quick kiss and she blushes a deep crimson.

"Make it out alive," he smiles and she regain composure.

"Are you done yet! I'm getting bored!" Alyssa snaps and Ali turns around and glares at her.

"Then let's play!" And Ali's keyblade appeared and Alyssa's dark keyblade appeared.


	18. Chapter 17

I am back from the dead! I'm so sorry about not posting as much as I should be, Alot has been happening and I havent really gotten a chance to type. Anyways I'm sorry for the super short chapter, I'm actually gonna be re-writing this story but for now I kinda just want to finish it so that way I can add and remove stuff and error etc.

Thank you for being patient with me and my writing, I know I have alot of errors and what not, i do plan on fixing them but until then.

Have a wonderful night/day everyone and I hope to hear from ya soon!

Peace!

* * *

Chapter 17

Ali and Alyssa's weapons clash repeatedly, both swearing and yelling at each other.

Alyssa kicked Ali in the stomach, sending her a few feet back and into a wall.

"Are you even trying to dumbass?" Alyssa snapped as she lazily placed her weapon on her shoulder and a hand on her hip.

Ali dug her keyblade into the ground and propped herself up as she tried to gain her breath, "I'm only getting started!" She stomps the ground causing a shockwave Alyssa leaps up in the air and stood as Ali's attack had no effect on her.

"Do you really think I'll-"she started and Ali tackled Alyssa to the ground, knocking both weapons out of their hands.

The twins rounded around on the ground punching and kicking at each other. Ali managed to get on top of Alyssa and start to strangle her.

"How dare you!" she grips tighter around Alyssa's neck, "how dare you hurt my friends!" picks Alyssa by her throat and slams her into the ground, "How dare you hurt my family!" Ali starts to shed tears.

"How dare you try to kill my father!" She screams as she tightens her grip, Alyssa smacks her elbows as she tries to break Ali's death grip.

"Go back where you BELONG!" Ali shakes with anger, Alyssa manages to escape her grasp and jump back a few feet. Alyssa rubs her sore throat and gasps for air.

"You almost had me bitch," she chokes out and Ali storms toward her. She crakes her knuckles as she makes a fist and she make impact on Alyssa's face. Alyssa bends backwards and punches Ali in the face. Ali stumbles back and tries to catch her breath.

"Are you done playing?" Alyssa coughs, red marks start form around her neck, Ali responds in pants.

"Let's end this," Alyssa snaps and charges at Ali. Ali prepares herself and watches as Alyssa turns in to pixels and goes inside Ali.

"AHHH! Get out of me!" Ali screams as she claws at her chest.

"not like this, I will not be defeated by you!" Alyssa snaps back and the two fight for control.

"Ali! Are you okay?" Matt calls out as he runs towards her. The door to darkness appears near Ali.

"NO! Don't come closer! AHH!" she cries and she stumble backwards as she holds her head.

She cries in pain, "I can't keep control for much longer!"

She glances at the door then at Matt and her father who is in the middle of healing himself for Alyssa pervious attack.

"There is only one way to make sure she…I don't hurt anyone," she whimpers and she looks to the door.

"No…. Ali please don't do this," Matt says as he inches closer to her. She looks back at him with tears in her eyes…

"I'm sorry…" she whispers and she begins to run to the door.

Riku stands up and begins to panic.

"Ali!" he calls out as he runs with a limp, "Ali no don't do this! I just found you!"

"I'm sorry dad. This is the only way to contain her! Please understand!" She cries out as she starts to close the door from her side. Riku grips the door trying to stop it from closing. He looks at her while she is in a panic, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes, soon a flash back of him appears where Ali was standing.

"I have to do this!" She cries out and he hangs his head in defeat.

"You come back," he growls and she stutters a respond.

"I can't- "

"Damn it do as your told and come back to me! OR so help you I will come and drag your ass back myself!" he snaps and Ali's tears stop falling, "I understand why you are doing this and I'm not happy about it. But I understand… You just be safe."

Ali nods her head and he nods his head as well.

"You know I will always love you," he whispers as the door slowly start to shut.

" I love you t-" and the door shuts before she could finish.

The giant enterance disappears and riku falls to his knees.

Matt runs over to him and makes sure his is okay.

"She's gone?" he asks and Riku nods his head.

"Yeah… She's a smart girl, I'm sure she will be okay for the time being until we find a way to get on the other side," Riku says and he stands up, "But for now let's get everyone together and healed before we make a plan to get Ali out of the darkness."

Matt nods his head and walks with Riku as they exit the white realm…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **It's so cold here.**

Ali walks aimlessly through the darkness.

 **How long have I been here?**

She watches as this dark place crumbles apart around her as she continues to walk forward. Shadows of her friends pop up around her.

 _You did this to us._

 _Why would you hurt us?_

 _We were friends!_

 _Why would you try to kill me!_

The shadow of her father screamed and she started to cry.

"I wasn't me!"

 _Lair, if only you would have just listened you wouldn't be in the is place._

"SHUT UP!"

The shadows start to laugh and they disappear but their snide comments echo in Ali's head.

"What the hell is going on!" She screams and she falls to her knees.

Soon a heartless pops up and inches close to her.

"Great, I'm not in the mood to fight you things," she groaned and she made her keyblade appear, "don't come any closer."

The heartless stopped as if it understood her.

"This is getting weird," she shakes her head and starts to run. The voices start up again and start tearing down her sanity.

" I can't take this anymore!" she screams, " SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE!"

The voices continue if not louder than before.

A cool wind pass through and she shivers.

" I might have to get use this place. I'm gonna be here a long time," she sighs and she tucks her arms closer to her body and continues to walk ahead. The same heartless follows her far behind.

…

It feels like I've been here for months. The voices charge at me night after night. I can sleep I cant think. All I do know is that I regret ever being alive.

I can't believe I cause such pain to my closest friends and my father… I'm awful…. I deserve to be here.

"Ali!" a faint voice calls out

It must be a figment of my imagination, it almost sounded like…. Who does it sound like?

…

Ali has been walking for the longest time, in that time she has revisited each world she had ever gone too and cause chaos and destruction. Each time it causes her to spiral down farther into her darkest sub conscious, where Alyssa use to reside. She has no idea what happened to her darkness but she was thankful that she was gone. That way there wasn't another voice to cut her down unlike the others have.

It seems that the only company she had was a heartless that seemed to be attracted to her somehow. She wasn't sure why the creature followed her but it was nice to have something to talk to even though it couldn't respond back.

"ALI!" A voice called out seeming to be slightly closer but too far away to notice.

I must have been walking for a long time, there is nowhere else for me to walk. I wonder what I must do now…. I guess. (She looks up to the dark sky) I'll have to wait until something happens.

"Don't. give. up," a high-pitched voice squeaked.

I look around and there is no one except for the heartless that has been following me.

"I must be going nuts now. I think you actually talked," I laugh to myself and the heartless hopped in front of me and looked at me.

"That's because… I did," it says gently.

"How can you talk now of all times?"

"It… takes a lot… of energy. to talk," it responds and I bring my knees closer to me.

"What should I do?"

"Wait. Your father. Will comes."

"No, he won't, he hates my guts."

"He's not. That kind of man. He. Loves you very much."

"Then why isn't he here? HE told me he would find and save me. But he isn't, because he hates me!" I start to cry at the thought.

"but I. love you."

"HA! You're a heartless, you aren't even capable of feel love." I snap and the creature just shook its head.

"You are as blind as he is." It sighs.

"You're one to talk," I snap and it laughs at me.

"You really are clueless aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well no, you're a heartless."

"You look much like him."

"I get that a lot," I sniffle and wipe my nose.

"You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman." It coos

"What?" I snap, I sit on my knees and glare at the black creature.

"Alias…"

Soon a bright light blinds me as the heartless transforms into a beautiful woman with short brown hair and lavender colored eyes. She wore a light green halter summer dress that was short in the front and flowed back.

I stumble to me feet and get ready to fight. The woman stands up and looks kindly at me.

"What the hell?"

"Alias, my sweet little girl. You've grown up so much!" the woman cries as she stood before me.

"Who are you?" I ask with a confused look.

"How silly of me, to think you would know your own mother when you see her. You were only but a baby when we were taken away from each other so suddenly."

"Mom?" I snap back to reality and hold my guard.

"No! you're just a trick! Your dead! You died giving birth to me! That's what my father said!"

"My you do have his angry look down, I'll give you that." She laughs at me.

"Please dear there is no need to be hostile."

"Your right," I break down and let my keyblade disappear. I start to cry a little bit.

"I'm too weak. I'm done! I'm so done! I thought I could be strong like my dad but I'm not… I'm just not," I cry and I fall to my knees and cry into my hands.

"and that is why I am here. When I was expecting you. I could see your future. It was one of my abilities. I saw what would come about if you had succumbed to the darkness that lurked in you. So, I left and made sure I could watch you from the darkness and be here waiting for you. For this exact moment where we would me for the first time," she informed me as she sat on her knees in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"ALI!" The voices got closer.

"Oh mom, I missed you so much. I may have never met you but I always had you in my heart."

"ALI!" the voice called out again.

"IF dad ever finds me, can you come home with us?" I ask and I look up at her. She takes her cleaning cloth and wipes my tears away.

"Of course, Alia," she smiles gently at me and she wraps me close to her body and I could feel her motherly warmth, soon all the harsh feelings I had. All the doubts that I had in my head vanished and I felt that a burden was lifted off my shoulders.

"ALIA!" another familiar voice called out.

"Dad?" I questioned as I look in the direction the voices where calling out from.

"DAD? MATT?"

"ALIA!" Riku called out as he and Matt made it to the beach.

"DAD!" I look at my mom and I sprint off towards dad.

"DAD! You found me (Riku kisses her multiple times) You really found me!" I cry in happiness and he hugs my tightly.

"Of course, I found you. I told you I would you brat," he sniffles and he steps away and looks down at me. He wipes my tears away before looking behind me at mom.

"Rose?" he was breathless, I turn to Matt and walk towards him, he was still the same age as me or at least looked like it. He pulls me into a bear hug and we watch my parent reunite.

"Rose? Is it really you?"

"Yes Riku, it's really me," she cries and my dad tackles Mom.

"I thought I had lost you too. Please don't do anything like that again," he whimpered as he shook for joy as my mom wrapped her arms around Dad's neck.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way that our daughter would be safe in both realms," she cried and he kissed her with such passion that it would make you blush in a movie.

Once they settled down they looked at me and Matt. We giggled and Dad blushed like crazy.

We walked over to my parents and Dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

A bright light appeared and another door opened.

"Let's go home," he said and looks at Matt and Mom.

We all smiled with tears in our eyes as we finally made our way back to the light…..

I was finally free….

From everything….

THE END


End file.
